


After Dark

by eternal_optimist



Series: The Sunrise [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Healing, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes.But we keep living anyway.(Or the Skywalkers get to go home and heal bit by bit, and find themselves along the way.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back two years later with another Happy Skywalker Family AU!!! I missed writing them a lot and so writing this fic is a source of great joy to me.
> 
> Biggest thanks ever for Luiza (itsnotacrimetoloveyou) for her her help and support and listening to me talk too much about this. I couldn't have done this without her.

He half sat on the bed, scrolling through non-war related news on the HoloNet, passing by gossip articles, conspiracy theories and the odd fashion trends as he waited for Padmé to finish her shower.

She had come to her apartment later than she usually did whenever he was around, the frustrated look on her face and the wrath of Tatooine's Krayt Dragons in her eyes not quite hiding how exhausted she was, how worn out she seemed to be.

That expression all but evaporated from her eyes when she laid her gaze on him, melting into one of pure delight as she rushed to hug him.

It was moments like these when he appreciated the discretion of her staff.

And her athletic skills, really, it was a downright miracle she hadn't fallen face first on the floor, tripping over the layers of her dress.

"You're home," she whispered.

He gave her a smile brighter than the twin suns. "I'm home."

It had been a surprise when he'd had leave from his post in the Outer-Rim. Ahsoka had been relieved, too, he could tell, and Force, was it a welcome surprise.

He'd _missed_ his wife.

The noise from the fresher eventually stopped and it was but a few minutes before Padmé stepped outside, her dark ivory silk pyjamas a tantalizing contrast against her complexion.

The hem of the top was almost slipping from her shoulders, bell sleeves starting from her elbows to her wrists, and the pants of the pyjamas ending just after her knees.

He forced himself to swallow at the sight of her, face devoid of any sort of senatorial makeup, wet curls tumbling freely down her back, skin glowing.

She was the most beautiful sight in all the galaxy.

Padmé rubbed her hair in a towel to soak up the rest of the water out of it, coming to sit beside him on the bed.

"Did I take too long?"

"No."

When she moved to grab her brush, he halted her movement by gently grabbing her arm.

"Here, let me."

Anakin summoned it to his palm, encouraging Padmé to turn around so he'd brush it.

He moved his hand, carefully untangling any knots, soon falling into a rhythmic motion.

He wanted to fill the silence with something, anything; he had so many questions to ask her about the period they'd been separated, he didn't know where to start.

Just pick one, he told himself.

"How was the visit to Naboo?"

"It was fine," she replied. "Though, I didn't get to stay as long as I wanted to. I had to spend most of the two days conferring with the Queen but I managed to drop by my parents' house. Sola was even there."

She sighed.

"Pooja and Ryoo are getting so big."

"Really?" It was purely rhetorical; of course they were getting big.

"Oh yes, Ryoo kept telling me all about her adventures in school and how she might sign for the pilot forces when she's thirteen because the Nabooian starfighters are the most amazing thing she'd ever seen."

He listened as she detailed Sola's barely contained horror at the thought of her seven year old piloting anything that flew higher than one meter from the ground, and the hilarity that ensued when she swore that in five years Ryoo would probably change her mind.

Anakin began braiding her hair carefully, fingers touching the brown tresses with reverence.

Unbidden, the image came to his mind; of Padmé running through Varykino's gardens, with a girl who looked just like her, both with wind-swept hair as they laughed, and that little girl running towards him.

He _wanted_ it.

"It feels like it was just yesterday when I held them as newborns, well, only Pooja, I couldn't visit Sola after Ryoo's birth for weeks."

"Do you want to have children?" He blurted out, glad that the hair brushing was over for the moment.

She turned around to look at him. "Yes, we talked about it before."

He nodded, recalling the conversation on Naboo. It felt like lifetimes ago.

"Maybe after the war, we could… try for one?"

Padmé leaned back, her hands carrying her weight as she cast a faraway look to the ceiling, and a moment later her lips stretching into the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

"That'd be amazing."

He let out a breathless laugh, and kissed her cheek.

"How many children do you see us having?"

She pondered for a while. "Four or five, maybe. You?"

"….…..Twelve."

Padmé laughed, then stopped. "Wait. What?"

She stared at him.

"You're serious?"

He shrugged self-consciously, aware that it was a big number — scratch that — _huge_, and was he out of his mind? Who the kriff tells their wife that they want to have _twelve_ children.

He was so getting divorced.

Anakin closed his eyes.

Padmé remained quiet for a moment, before she hesitantly called for him, "Ani?"

He kept his eyes closed. "Yeah?"

"You do realize that twelve is a bit much, don't you?"

He opened them to give her what he hoped was a winning smile.

"Not up for the challenge, milady?"

She gave an unamused huff and pushed at his shoulders so he'd lie back, his arms automatically enveloping her when she laid herself over him.

"I'm not having twelve children, Anakin."

"You're no fun."

"Seriously?"

"Just think how group sports would go."

He felt the vibration of her laughter.

"You already dedicated a whole day for it, didn't you?"

"Oh, Absolutely."

"You're unbelievable."

"I have been told it's one of my most endearing qualities."

She laughed again, deeper and longer this time, and he nuzzled her forehead, almost high from the sound alone.

It's been so long since they were like this.

"Seriously, I am not having twelve children."

"Oh, c'mon."

"No."

He sighed mournfully.

"Five, it is, then, milady."

Padmé kissed his neck, running her hand underneath his sleep shirt, caressing his muscles, her fingers smoothing over the fresh scars with utmost care.

Unconsciously, he rubbed his thumb over the spot where he knew her nexu scars were, reveling in Padmé's soft sighs.

It was with them like this, lying in their bedroom and hidden from any intrusive gaze, her body a comfortable weight against his side, with the night traffic noise of Coruscant their background symphony, that he could pretend everything was perfect.

That there was no death or war or months of separation or missed moments.

Just a husband and his wife and their plans for their future.

It was enough.

He repeated it so many times in his head, he hoped he believed it.

* * *

Anakin ran his hand over his face in barely contained anxiety, wishing he could scream it all out until he was hoarse. His limbs kept shivering like he had a cold, muscles clenching and unclenching. Sweat clung to his skin, stuck to his clothes, the fabric of his Jedi robes chafing at his arms and chest

He felt like a mess, he _was_ a mess. The fractured lines in his soul that he had always struggled with cracking more and more with each breath.

He almost powered Artoo up to tinker with his circuits for awhile, wanting to do something, anything with his hands.

All this quietness was driving him insane.

Taking another breath, he attempted to center himself, grasping on to the threads in the Force that connected him to the most important people in his life.

Luke and Leia, the brightest stars, only a handful of hours old and already perfect. Five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot, tiny button noses, a handful of hair on their heads. Small, and so dearly precious.

They'd cried for all to hear as they were born, angry at being brought into the world when they were so comfortable in their mother's womb before they eventually settled and slept side by side in the crib the hospital had provided, for the moment luxaritng in the warmth of their beds and each other.

He loved them so much. Beyond what mere words could describe.

And Padmé, who was sleeping peacefully after thirteen hours of labour, her cheeks red and the circles under her eyes dark and gaunt with exhaustion... Padmé who was alive and well, lungs inhaling and exhaling, her sorrow and her happiness tangling themselves together.

He had to fight to contain the sob that wanted to come out of him at the bone-deep relief.

She was alive, she hadn't died.

_Not for long, my boy_, said the voice that sounded like _him_. _Even stars burn out_.

He sighed and lifted her hand, holding it tightly between his own. Her skin was a bit clammy but the doctor had assured him it was nothing that some rest and medications wouldn't fix.

"Ani?" Came the sleepy whisper.

Anakin startled, then pressed his lips to her fingers in apology for waking her.

"Everything's fine," he could at least say that and not feel like a bald-faced liar, because here in this room, everything was fine. "It's okay, you should go back to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll be alright," he said, even gave a smile. "It's just too loud in my head right now, I'll probably doze in an hour or so."

Weakly, she brought up her hand to comb it through his hair, her nails pressing softly, until the weariness in his muscles faded, the urge to retch settled. The motion continued even then, and Anakin felt his eyes stinging.

He buried the urge to cry, and turned his head when Padmé's finger grew closer to his ear, laying a kiss on her open palm and taking it again between his hands.

"Go to sleep."

"Alright," she said, before her hand gripped his tightly. "Just promise me something."

His reply came without hesitation, "Anything."

She gave him such a sad smile that he wanted to do everything he could to ensure it never graced her face ever again.

_You could do it_, the voice spoke again, _you know you could_.

"Remember that in the end you did the right thing, that he was a liar and a fraud, and that no matter what he said, you _are_ a good person. Remember that you survived and he didn't."

Anakin froze, not knowing what to say to that. He just nodded dumbly and watched as his wife slept.

He laid his head on the bed, wishing the noise in his head would stop, that the Force would quiet.

It kept going on and on, though, whispering that the chasm had been crossed, that his trial had passed, all while he felt like he was on the edge of the greatest mountain of Alderaan, about to tumble to his demise.

He grit his teeth, pushing it all out.

In two days time, he and Padmé would return to Republica 500, introducing the two littlest members of their family to the home that stood witness to three and a half years of marriage. They'd change and bath and feed them, and he and Padmé could maybe finally start living their lives like they wanted for so long.

He was going to take care of his family, be the best husband and father ever.

Because he survived and Palpatine — his mentor, friend, father figure, Chancellor, Sith Lord, would-have-been-Master — didn't.

* * *

"Young Skywalker. Come in."

Anakin stepped in front of the Jedi Council with much more grace than he felt himself capable of at the moment, and allowed himself the chance to take in the sight of the exalted Masters of the Jedi all in the same room for one last time.

Because he would be walking away today, whether on his feet or not remained to be seen.

He'd plunge his own lightsaber in his chest if it came down to it.

"Fared well, you have, in your trial against the Dark Side."

Anakin held his hands behind his back, didn't so much as incline his head in respect.

He was fucking _done_.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Disapproval and disappointment at his almost blatant disregard filled the force around him, concealed behind a wall of calm only seconds after.

He waited for his anger, his resentment to surface at yet another sign of inferior treatment but he was numb, his mind clear for the first time in far, far too long.

The Force sang with what was to come.

Anakin's lips threatened to curve in a smile; it seemed ironic, hilarious even, that he felt like he was finally fulfilling his purpose by walking away from the life everyone had told him was his destiny.

It was one of the rare moments when he felt that the Force was with him.

"Yet, came close to falling, you did."

Well, there was no use denying _that_.

"Yes, Master Yoda."

The lack of murmurs between the Council members was as disconcerting as it would have been with it.

"A peculiar contrast you present, Knight Skywalker," came the soft remark from Aayla Secura, half a lekku missing from her fight with the clones during the failed Order-66.

He had to breathe in and breathe out at the reminder to quell the storm inside. He had no reason to get indignant, he'd failed his troopers just as the rest of the Jedi, the Republic, the galaxy had.

"No contrast at all, Master," he said. "I faced Chancellor Palpatine in a duel where he presented me with an ultimatum, join him and wield the power of the Dark Side or not. I choose the latter."

Shaak-Ti seemed vaguely amused. "It's hardly that simple, Knight Skywalker."

It wasn't.

He could have lost everything if he'd made the wrong choice, and standing in a half-torn office, exhausted and plagued with helplessness, he had no idea which path to take, which decision that would ensure that the person he loved more than his own life made it through.

Breathe in, breathe out.

She was alive, she was fine and healthy.

"It's the truth, Masters."

Yoda's ears dropped slightly, as he made a considering noise and leaned on his grim stick.

"Much conflict, I sense in you, Young Skywalker."

"Only a little, Master."

That caused Aayla, who was one of the younger members, to laugh.

"Regardless, you have shown great strength and courage, and succeeded in doing what all Fallen Jedi had failed to do," Plo-Koon said.

There was a simulatinesly agreement from all the Masters, and his eyes met Obi-Wan's, whose expression seemed to alternate between pride and mirth.

It was nice to be appreciated on his last day on the job.

"Given how the past few weeks have been rather hectic, we hadn't gotten all the information we'd have liked. The council is interested in knowing the details to The Sith Lord's ultimatum, Knight Skywalker," Mace Windu's voice was controlled and firm, leaving him no room for delaying giving an answer.

Not that he wanted to anyways.

"The Chancellor asked me to join him as his new apprentice in return for power."

"Power of the Dark Side?"

"Power to stop death."

The force flowed and stilled like a tidal wave.

"To...to stop _death_?"

"Yes."

Concerned glances were exchanged between most of the occupants of the room, even as he kept his gaze focused on Yoda who had a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Why would he offer you that?"

"Why, a Sith Lord, would offer the power to stop death, think, you do, Master Secura? Obvious, it is, that Young Skywalker would use it to save someone. Someone, who he dreams of joining the Force, is it not?"

His answer, while along the same lines, would have probably been injected with a healthy amount of sarcasm and condensation.

It's not like there were a variety of uses for dark powers that stopped death.

"This speaks of dangerous attachment, Knight Skywalker," Mace Windu spoke. "Not to mention the steep price that doing so would require."

"Well, it was to save my wife, so I thought it would be worth it."

He thought he heard Mace Windu choke, but it was lost among the way all par Yoda yelled "what?"

"I beg your pardon?"

He withdrew his lightsaber from his hip, and held it loosely in his grip as he spoke, not even caring that half the room all twitched to where their weapons were secured to their utility belts.

"I am married and have been for the past three and a half years and I'm in a very loving and committed relationship with two amazing children. I have willingly and without any coercion violated the Code and have no intention whatsoever of renouncing my wife or my children, so I'll just be on my way."

Anakin bowed to lay the saber at his feet, hyperaware that this would be the final time he held it within his grasp.

He straightened.

"Farwell, Masters."

He turned around, and in spite of Padmé's fears, in spite of his childhood hopes and dreams, there was no regret in every step he took away.

Just before he crossed the door, he spared them one last look, "May the force be with you."

He didn't look back again.

* * *

_The Hero With No Fear quits the Jedi Order._

In a most shocking turn of events, news broke of famed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker resigning from his position. This development so soon after the late Chancellor's death and the reveal of his manipulations of the Clone Wars seems to be another piece in a grand puzzle that only now the public is aware of.

Sources divulged that such a strange action is a result of tensions among the Jedi Order's members, who have been knee deep in accusations of corruption, treason and underhanded plots, while others whisper of Anakin Skywalker breaking one of the Jedi Code's laws, the most frequent rumors is that of a hidden marriage.

This is a serious blow against the career of one of the Republic's most promising heroes and the people can only hope that an explanation will be disclosed.

Did Anakin Skywalker resign because of the controversy surrounding the late Chancellor's death? Is there more puzzle pieces we, the public, are not aware of? Could it be that the so called peaceful chaste Jedi are seeking power? Or is there truly a more illicit, scandalous reason?

Stay tuned as we bring you the latest scoops on this new mystery.

Daily Coruscant.

* * *

Seeing Obi-Wan on his doorstep was not a surprise. He'd expected it to happen sooner or later. Seeing Obi-Wan on his doorstep with a noticeable lack of accompanying masters of the Jedi Order, however, was rather shocking.

In a moment of honesty with himself, he could admit to the haunting fear that his children would be stolen from him, from their mother, taken to be indoctrinated into a system devoid of everything he wanted to give them.

"Hello, Anakin," his master — _former_, he reminded himself — said. "May I come in?"

The bundle in his arms squirmed, and he saw Obi-Wan look at his son with reservation.

"Sure."

He led him to the upper floor, instead of the sitting area typically used for Padmé's official meetings. Whatever conversation about to ensue, Anakin wanted it to be somewhere he was comfortable.

Anakin lowered himself carefully on the sofa, mindful not to jostle Luke.

It was a moment, then another before Obi-wan deigned to speak.

"He's quite small."

Anakin had to stifle a snort at that. Contrary to what billions of sentients would think, his master did _not_ do subtle when particularly unnerved.

He wondered if it was the sight of him, barren of any Jedi distinction, not the robes, or his lightsaber, was what made him so fidgety.

It probably was.

"He's only two weeks old, and he had to share space with his sister."

Obi-Wan let out a weary chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose that must be it."

Before the conversation could draw to a lull, Padmé exited their bedroom, Leia held securely against her chest.

She stiffened for but a moment.

Obi-Wan stood up to greet Padmé, "Senator."

"Hello, Master Kenobi." She gave him a small smile. "I didn't know you were coming."

"It was rather last minute."

He was inspecting the bundle in her arms and Anakin realized with a jolt that this was the first time his Master was seeing his children.

"This is Leia," he told Obi-Wan, stepping closer to him, then lifted the baby in his arms a bit. "And this, this is Luke."

Obi-Wan seemed unsure how to act next.

"Would you like to hold them?"

He blinked, "Sure."

"Which one?"

At that Obi-Wan smiled. "Whoever is less likely to accidentally punch me in the face."

To his complete surprise, Padmé passed over Leia, instructing Obi-Wan on how to best support her body and to hold her head.

He shot his wife the most incredulous look he could manage because Leia — who had garnered the reputation around the house of crying her head off anytime she was out of the arms of either of her parents — had stayed entirely peaceful throughout the exchange.

Padmé chuckled when she saw his face and mouthed 'just fed and changed'.

Not that he doubted the power of a good meal, it was that his daughter had some iron will and even being well-fed was not enough to sway her out of her desires, which mostly consisted of staying bolted to their side.

Motée and Ellé would attest to that.

"She's beautiful."

Padmé widely smiled at the compliment and he did too.

His children were beautiful.

Leia began fussing, letting out pitiful whimpers and he gave Padmé a pointed look.

"Sorry," she said to Obi-Wan, happily ignoring Anakin. "She's not exactly what I would call sociable."

Obi-Wan was not offended in the least. "It's her force sensitivity," he explained, handing her back. "She feels safer in your arms. It's nothing to do with sociability."

They watched as Padmé rocked Leia, the whimpers ceasing for the time being.

"You're heading to Naboo this week, yes?"

The room suddenly felt suffocating.

"Yes," replied Padmé slowly.

"Oh."

His arms tightened only to relax at Luke's cry of discomfort.

Anakin wet his lips and tried to think of something to say.

Anything to say.

"Well, Coruscant will surely be duller without you."

"It's not like we'll never visit," Padmé said. "And you're more than welcome to stop by anytime you wish it."

"That's very generous of you, milady."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Obi-Wan, call me by my name. We've been friends for years."

Obi-Wan nodded his head graciously, "Of course." Yet he still didn't.

Padmé dropped her head with a flinch, biting her lip and playing with the ends of Leia's blanket.

She stood up abruptly, "If you'll excuse me, I'll put her to bed."

The silence resumed once more.

He stared at his master — former, he reminded himself again — and Obi-Wan resolutely stared at the Courscanti Sky.

"There's no possibility you'd ever consider coming back, is there?"

Anakin glared.

"Is there a way, a chance, that no one will ask me to choose? That I would not be told I cannot love my wife, that I cannot love my children?" He said with the anger he had lacked in the Council's chamber. "That I would not be ordered to live without her, to not raise them, to not be myself? Because if there isn't, then the answer is already there."

"Yes," Obi-Wan whispered, forlorn. "I suppose it is."

And that was the end of that.

* * *

Padmé almost wept when she finally came upon the stairs, her steps nearly sluggish as she made her way to her room.

Her parents had barely offered any complaints about housing her, Anakin and the twins for however long they wished and, guilty as she was at being a burden, she was also thankful for it beyond limits.

Just remembering her day made her wince, frenzied did not even begin to describe it.

Between juggling a meeting with Queen Apalina, handing in her resignation, giving her remaining handmaidens their letters of recommendations for any future prospects they may have and sitting down with her family to properly explain the situation, all the while feeding Luke and Leia everytime they became hungry, she was high strung from exhaustion.

Saying goodbye to Ellé and Motteé had been especially taxing, her handmaidens were her closest friends and though they weren't as close as she'd been with the handmaidens during her two terms as queen, she was going to miss them.

She rubbed her temple at the onslaught of headache.

Bed. She needed a bed where she could sleep for the next ten years or until Luke or Leia decided that it was time for their next meal.

She opened the door, its creak grating on already worn nerves, and found Anakin standing by the twins' bed, his thoughts seemingly elsewhere.

Padmé came in, hands already pulling at her coiffed locks, the pins falling with a rattle. She rolled her neck when her hair was free from its constrictions and breathed a sigh.

She looked at Luke and Leia who were satisfied for the moment to stay in their crib side by side, hands flailing widely as they played together in their imaginary world, too busy with the floating toy Anakin directed above them, and letting out happy squeaks.

"Are they hungry?"

"No, I fed them."

Padmé leaned back against the door, letting it support her weight, her eyes closing in acute relief.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said hallowly.

Her throat was closing up and she didn't know why.

She added, "I'm just tired."

"We should rest."

Padmé had a far away look in her eyes. "Yes."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Her jaw clenched in irritation, "I said yes, Anakin," she snapped, then looked away, guilt gnawing at her.

It was hardly his fault that he was worried.

Swallowing heavily, she smoothed back a wayward curl behind her ear. Padmé went to sit on the chair beside the window, opening her datapad and clicking on the real estate advertisements.

"We still need to find a place to live," she said, beckoning Anakin to come and sit with her.

"I honestly can't concentrate right now, Padmé, and you _need_ your sleep."

It was a subtle reminder not to overexert her body, as per her doctor's order, to allow it to heal from the trauma of giving birth and the brief complications she'd experienced after.

Well, she thought, it was a bit too late for that.

She ran a hand over her face, then nodded in acquisition, allowing Anankin to lead her to bed and under the soft blankets, where her body could finally relax after being pushed to its limit for days.

The pillow was strangely uncomfortable, and she found it hard to settle, restless as she was. Behind her, Anakin's breaths became deeper and slower and she spun to lie on her side, her forehead pressed into the muscles of his upper arm as she curled herself into a ball, willing herself to sleep.

It was still there though, a mental list of all the things they had to do. All their things that needed to be stored. All the horrible horrible events of the past couple of months.

She squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself not to think about it, any of it. Tried to focus on picturing their home instead.

Maybe they could have a two-storey house with outer stairs to their door and classic stone build, wide steps and a beautiful decorated side to keep someone from losing their balance, somewhere farther on outskirts of Theed, closer to the waterfalls.

Somewhere open and calm and free.

She finally fell asleep.

* * *

Screams. The clash of lightsabers as they pushed against each other. Agony, so much agony. Fire licking at everything he was until he was nothing.

Padmé crying and clutching at her throat. The lack of newborn cries.

They were all fading and he couldn't save them.

He couldn't even save himself.

The soft hiss of fabric being moved was what roused him from his restless sleep. He blindly reached out with the force to Luke and Leia, wondering if they were hungry, but all they radiated in the force was fuzzy contentment.

Shaking and sweat-soaked, he turned to lie on his back, rubbing the last of sleepiness from his eyes standing up from the bed, only half aware as he picked up his sleep shirt.

Anakin followed the ruckus to the kitchen, his steps quiet in the darkened hallways of their home.

He came to a halt as he almost stumbled in the statue of Shiraya that Padmé had insisted they get when picking their new furniture, muttering a quick thanks to the Force that it didn't tumble down into hundreds of pieces of marble.

That would have been a downright mess to clean.

Making sure that it wasn't going to fall, he continued on to his path, wondering what his wife was doing staying up in the middle of the night; it was a miracle that both of their twins were asleep at the same time, really. The last time that happened was about a month ago and he felt that it was only smart to catch up on some of the rest that'd been evading them.

Threepio was switched off in one of the corners, the blinking lights signalling he was charging.

A bang of metal and he hurried to the kitchen, finding Padmé kneeling on the ground, huffing as she used her hands to collect the chili powder that laid scattered, her palms shaking so badly that the powder fell.

She let out a scream of frustration, and hit her clenched fists on the floor.

Anakin ran to her, clutching her wrists to his chest in one hand and moving the bits of her hair that escaped from the sloppy ponytail she'd tied it into, startling at the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Her face contorted into a sob, "I just wanted to make some tea."

"Okay, okay. You make the tea, I'll clean the chili."

He went while Padmé poured hot water in a cup and took the floor brush to clean it all up, feeling slightly regretful when he had to throw it in the garbage. It was likely that it was more dust than actual chili though.

Padmé sat on the chair by the counter table, the cup of tea held so tightly between her fingers, the skin was turning red from the firm pressure, her breaths coming out faster and faster as she kept her gaze fixed on the wall.

He carefully laid his hand on her clenched fist, anchoring the cup with the force to keep the steaming liquid from scalding her skin.

"What is it?"

She took a moment to reply.

When she did, her voice was empty. "It's nothing."

He took her chin between his fingers, turning her head until she met his eyes.

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?"

Padmé's neutral expression broke, her eyes glistening with tears, jaw pressed tightly together to keep it from trembling.

With utter tenderness, he ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek, whispering "Padmé," and hoping that it would make her have mercy on him.

She shuddered, and bit her lip with such ferocity, it drew blood when her teeth let go.

"Everything is so awful."

He frowned. "No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is," she screamed, rearing back, the cup clattering on the granite, and spilling its contents.

With impresice hastiness, he reached out to sense Luke and Leia, praying they didn't wake up, impatient and angry and crying so loud.

He couldn't take anymore crying.

Please, please, please.

… Still asleep.

Anakin released a breath.

"Padmé…" he didn't know what to tell her. Everything was going to be alright? She didn't need to cry because there was nothing wrong in fact? That they should go back to their bed?

Each of these thoughts came to him and left an acid taste in his mouth.

"_No_!" She shook her head. "Don't tell me everything is fine. It's not."

He knew.

He _knew_.

"It's all in shambles. The Republic is falling apart because it's full of greedy sycophants who were fueled by a kriffing Sith Lord who had had his own planet invaded so he could have power, who was manipulating you for the entire time he's known you so you could be his apprentice and help him conquer the galaxy, who had an army at his beck and call because we're all stupid stupid idiots who stood by and did nothing.

"And you have nightmares every night, I know you do, I can hear it, hear you mumble all these names and whisper all these apologies. The only reason you don't scream is because you worry you'll wake Luke and Leia. You ignore it and I ignore it and we don't talk about like we hadn't talked about anything for _months_. We just keep pretending that it's all gonna fix it itself when it keeps getting worse."

She was panting at this point, her skin gleaming with sweat, eyes wild, her curls lacking their luster.

"I feel so sad and empty, all the time, and I don't know what to do or how to make it better and I feel like it's all gonna come crashing down. You're gonna resent leaving the Order and your old life behind, and then I will until we're just bitter and angry, all because we started to think turning a blind eye to everything will make it okay, and the twins will grow to hate us and the galaxy will never be okay again."

With that last word said, her sobs grew more intense, her eyes closed as she held her head in her hands.

He couldn't think of something to tell her, to soothe her. Anakin could only pull her quaking body into his embrace, pressing his lips to her hair, disregarding how he could barely keep himself upright, black spots dancing in his vision.

"I'm so tired," she cried into his chest, hot tears coating his shirt and clinging to his skin "I'm so tired, Ani. I'm so tired."

There were tears on his face, he realised belatedly.

He held her tighter and didn't let go.

* * *

Anakin forced his lungs to work, to inhale, had to stifle the urge to stand up and pace back and forth.

He shivered as he let out a breath, fingers clutching at his pants.

It was going to be fine. He was just going to talk to this therapist that was recommended to them, answer basic questions and maybe convince them he was fine without having to get personal.

At the worst, they would give him medications to follow.

But maybe if he'd been better at meditation, at releasing his feelings to the force, he wouldn't have needed to come, his family wouldn't be hanging by a thread, he wouldn't be such a waste, a failure, a shame.

The Chancellor had always said he was capable of greatness. Where was this greatness now?

All he had to show was broken remnants of himself and a master that never bothered.

Padmé's touch on his hand was a bucket of ice cold water and a ray of sun. He laced their fingers together, leaning against the wall.

He almost had half a mind to drag them out of here, convince her they had no need to come, but everytime he thought to do it, he remembered her sobs in the kitchen and the utter hallowing despair.

The thought that he failed her, failed their children as he'd failed his mother.

"Mr. Skywalker," the assistant called. "Lady Naberrie, you may come in."

Well, it was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it and are eager for the next chapter!! Please tell me what you thought, I'd love to read your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO MUCH for your amazing response to the first chapter, and special thanks to everyone who gave kudos or wrote a comment. I was psyched to see that so many people liked what I'd written.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.

There was something magical about Naboo. Simply walking through its cobbled streets left her airy and at peace. Even though the journey between her parents' house and theirs was a bit long on foot, she savoured every step.

The glittery water of the fountains, the cool shade underneath the trees... such a sweet respite after Coruscant and its industrial landscape.

"I think I want to work again," she told Anakin.

"You _think_?"

She huffed and swatted him on his chest, "You know what I mean."

"Maybe," he couldn't help but poke fun at her. "What do you have in mind?"

Padmé enclosed the edge of her lip between her teeth, a small bout of worry hitting her. She was almost ninety-nine percent sure that her suggestion would be met positively. She'd thought diligently about her idea for days, had made a basic outline alongside her extensive research. 

"I was thinking," she began. "That maybe I could establish my own branch of the refugee relief program, except it would focus on war-torn planets, displaced war orphans and freed slaves." 

Anakin, to his credit, did gently stop the hover-stroller, facing her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" He said so softly that if she hadn't been concentrating on their conversation, she would have missed it.

Luke chose that moment to fuss, tossing and turning in his chair. Anakin resumed pushing the stroller, rolling his eyes in fondness when Luke calmed down straight away.

She waited for a few seconds, hoping to gauge his reaction but Anakin was remarkably unreadable in this instance. 

"Is it a bad idea?"

"No," he said and she allowed the tension in her shoulders to relax. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"A good surprise, I hope."

He didn't answer her, his gaze directed towards the grand fountain in the middle of the square. His fingers reached up to run through his hair, before he seemed to remember that it no longer reached his shoulders - having recently cut it to curl at the nape of his neck - and dropped again. 

Few passerbys shot them curious stares but none thankfully approached.

"Ani?" She whispered.

"I want to help you," he said, his eyes still focused on the running water from the opening. 

Padmé wondered if the Force was showing him what was to come. She wished desperately that it was only good things; they'd endured enough.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

The days flew by in a blur as he and Padmé took to the task of building their own relief movement from the ground and raising the twins all while sneaking therapy sessions in between. 

It was tricky but rewarding.

In the end, Padmé hadn't needed to broach the Naboo Refugee Program for any aid beyond some vocal support; as soon as she introduced the idea with the government, help came pouring in.

Whatever outrageous scandal their marriage caused on Coruscant and the high social circles of Naboo hadn't managed to tarnish her reputation on her home world. Many were happy to work with the queen they'd revered and quite a number of Legislative Youth apprentices signed for their programmes as a part of their training.

With a wealth of resources and a nearly endless list of planets in need of amenities, work started before they even officially set everything up. 

He finished loading the last of the crates onto the ships, Artoo whirring behind him with a series of beeps and a long low-pitched note of nostalgia. 

Anakin patted him on his dome, knowing his little friend missed flying in their starfighters. But he had sworn to himself he wouldn't miss a moment of Luke and Leia's first years, so flying would have to be postponed until they were a little older. 

That didn't mean he couldn't tinker with the ships though, adding modifications to the engines and adjusting the hyperdrives, Artoo certainly didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Padmé rubbed a hand over her face, trying to clear the daze of sleep from her eyes. She looked around her, shooting up when she noticed that the sun had set and hurriedly slipping into her robe.

"Shit," she said, gracelessly and far from senator-like behaviour.

She couldn't believe she'd slept for so long; it had been supposed to be a quick doze while the twins napped and instead the quick doze turned into three hours of rest.

Putting on her slippers, she went into the hallway, frowning in alarm at the nursery's open door. Luke and Leia weren't inside and she couldn't hear any noise.

With quick paces, she went down the stairs, trying to remain level-headed. It was impossible that someone had broken in; their neighbourhood — the whole of Naboo, actually — was safe and she would have heard something not to mention that Threepio took his babysitting duties quite seriously.

Someone snored. Or rather someones

Padmé nearly stumbled at the sight of Anakin lying on the couch, Luke and Leia spread across his chest side by side, and felt her heart hurt from relief.

Apparently, she hadn't been as calm as she'd wanted.

"Hey," she greeted in soft whispers, keenly aware of the sleeping toddlers in Anakin's arms. "You're back early."

He smiled, or tried to at least, but the lower half of his face was hidden behind Leia's locks. She smoothed the hair out of the way and Leia buried her head under her father's chin.

Anakin whispered a quick thanks.

"I wrapped up the work sooner than I expected, came home to find these two terrors getting ready to wreak havoc before they decided that Dad was their new target."

Her smile was a hard thing to quell, it was such a heartwarming sight to see three of the most important people in her life all together like this, safe and surrounded in the aura of their home.

"And here I thought all their pre-nap activities tired them out."

"Well, they wouldn't be our children if they didn't charge faster than they could work."

They went rigid when they heard a whimper.

"I'm afraid to move," Anakin confessed, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"I'll try to take Leia," she said, taking careful care not to raise her voice as she maneuvered her hand beneath her daughter's body, hoping not to jostle her.

She squirmed as she was withdrawn from the comfort of her father's body, nose sleepily scrunching in annoyance. 

Padmé grunted from the effort of transferring her into her arms, the twins were getting heavier as they grew, not that she was complaining, but it certainly was counterproductive to being able to carry them back and forth when she was tired. 

"Ma," Leia whined, tightening her grip, blinking up at her with hazy brown eyes.

"Hush, my love," she said, stroking her back. "I'm right here."

Leia went on to babble with all the might of a one year old, drowsy but still energetic enough for that one incredible task and Padmé simply listened to her incomprehensible words, walking them to the balcony, the soft drizzle of rain going unnoticed in favour of Leia.

Her daughter cooed at the splattered windows, tiny hands reaching for the outside.

Obliging the unspoken request, she stepped closer, allowing the chill of the rain to reach them, wrapping Leia in the upper layer of her robe to protect her from the worst of it.

"I love you so much," she murmured into the dark locks. "You know that, don't you?"

Leia only giggled, mystified by the dark clouds, happy to be carried on her hip as she observed the forces of nature at work.

Padmé smiled, wondering in the back of her mind if she'd loved the rain as much as her daughter at that age.

* * *

She hummed under her breath, the Tatooine lullaby Anakin had been singing to Luke and Leia yesterday stuck on a loop in her mind.

Coming to the last bit, a particularly high note, she opted not to attempt to hum it. Anakin could plausibly carry it but she didn't need to torture anyone in her near vicinity with her melody butchering talents.

She paused at one of the large windows, standing in front of it and enjoying the view, the Naboo system's sun not at its harshest, which made the weather enjoyable. 

There was a rustle behind her, and she turned around to spot a blue blur that disappeared behind the pillar, hearing a squeak of surprise

"Hello?" 

There was no answer.

Making a considering noise in the back of her throat, she leaned back on the frame of the window, pondering. Another moment, and there was the tell-tale noise of shoes scruffing on floor.

"You don't need to hide."

Again, whoever it was didn't seem inclined to reply. So, tiptoeing, she made her way over, slowly revealing herself to the culprit.

It was a small twi'lek girl, with vibrant blue skin and bright brown eyes. She wore a tattered headband that contrasted with her clean dress, her muscles so tense that Padmé had to restrain the instinct to give her a hug.

Folding her knees, she let her feet carry her weight so she could be at the girl's height.

"Hello," Padmé greeted her, noticing the flash of panic that flashed in her young eyes and decided not to ask her why she'd been hiding. "What's your name?"

The girl looked down to her shoes and mumbled, "Melina."

She extended her hands for Melina to shake, watching as the girl did so, hesitantly.

"I'm Padmé."

"Pretty name."

She smiled, "so is yours."

Melina blushed.

"How do you like Naboo?"

"Tis nice."

"We're very pleased you think so."

Melina's eyes darted to the window and back again, her feet shifting their stance with nervousness. 

Oh.

Padmé stood up and smoothed her dress, looking down at the twi'lek with an apologetic expression and excused herself, citing being busy with work as her reason.

Disappearing from Melina's line of sight behind the pillar she'd stowed behind earlier, Padmé watched as the girl peeked around her, making sure the hallway was empty, and rushed towards the window.

It took her some effort to haul herself up and sit on the windowsill, but she did manage it. With the frame supporting her weight, Melina took in the picturesque scene of the sun hungrily. 

She finally walked away, her mind full of thoughts and Anakin's lullaby in her ears.

* * *

Padmé sighed as she picked up Leia's discarded headband from the ground, shaking it to remove any dirt. She rolled her eyes when she found Luke's sandals next, half buried in the sand.

Anakin's shoulders shook in mirth, helping her to prop herself next to him on their mat, and handed her her flimsi book.

"Luke," Leia called to her brother, trotting to where he splashed around in the water. He tilted his head at her in question to which she answered by pursing her lips and looking at him.

"Remember Leia, use your words."

Leia seemed annoyed at the reminder but did not refute him, and Anakin watched as she thought on how to best phrase her request, pride coursing through him at her effort.

It wasn't easy; to cajole the twins into talking instead of relying on their Force bond and their parents' understanding of their needs. They were trying, nevertheless, through reminders and exposure to different people and following their progress with their speech specialist.

"Luke, play."

"No, Lei," he said, then pointed to his bucket and showed her a shell in her hands. "Pretty shells."

"Play."

He shook his head.

She narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips threateningly, bending to clench a handful of sand and raised it at her brother.

Luke gasped in betrayal. 

"No!"

"Now, now, Leia," Padmé said in the driest tone she could manage from behind her flimsi book. "You know we don't threaten each other with sand in this household."

"Luke bad!"

"Still," Anakin said. "Don't throw sand at your brother if he doesn't like it."

She stomped her feet in indignation, then promptly threw the rest of the sand at him.

He sighed. "Not nice."

"Papa bad."

"Papa is being very good right now, all things considered," he looked at his dust speckled legs. "Leia, however, is being bad."

"Lei good!"

"That's just straight up lying at this point," he muttered under his breath to Padmé who did a rather poor job at silencing her laugh, though she managed to keep a somewhat neutral expression on her face.

Leia turned to Padmé, giving her her best Shaak eyes in hopes to sway her mother to her side. 

Padmé did not budge.

"Leia, apologise to your brother and your father."

"No."

"You were rude to both of them and you didn't wait for Luke to finish what he was doing like he asked you to."

Leia opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, looking like she was about to burst into tears. 

"Mama bad!" She screamed then rushed away towards the left, sitting at a considerable distance from them and pouting with her cheeks in the palm of her hands and elbows at her bent knees.

"Leave her to cool for a minute or two?"

Padmé nodded her head and let herself flop back onto the mat, lifting her legs to dangle them in front of the other, book forgotten for the moment. 

"Papa, Lei?"

Anakin beckoned Luke over and rubbed his hands through the blonde looks.

"Leia is upset right now, buddy, but you can play in the water like you wanted, finish your sea collection."

He looked dejected and miserable so Anakin tousled his hair teasingly, laying a kiss on his forehead when he got a small giggle.

"She'll come around," he told him and pretended he didn't hear his daughter's petulantly loud huff.

He was _not_ looking forward to her adolescent years.

Luke nodded but didn't appear as sure, walking back to the edge of the water and continuing his misadventures, though with much less enthusiasm.

Making sure that there wasn't a rising wave about to wash him away, he let himself drop beside Padmé meeting her far too amused eyes with a glare.

"Let's go to Varykino, you said," he mimicked her tone of voice with perfection. "It'll be fun for the twins, you said. Now look what happened, I am covered in that which I most despise and our daughter is sulking as if we have forsaken her."

She moved her head closer and pecked him on the nose. "The sacrifices you make for this family are truly without limits."

"I know. I should absolutely get Father of the Year without any contenders."

"That's stretching it a bit."

He only pointed at the sand surrounding everything as his answer.

"It's nicer though, right? She asked, voice low, touch light. "Than on Tatooine."

"Well yeah, the sand is softer, smoother," he said. "On Tatooine it was harsh and burning, it held no promise of cool water. Of course, Naboo is a thousand times better."

"You miss it."

That wasn't it exactly. "I miss my Mom."

"And I am certain she misses you even more," Padmé whispered. "She's probably the proudest parent in the Force Ghost world because her son is one of the strongest, bravest and most loving souls in the whole galaxy."

Tears sprang to his eyes at her fervent words, at the hope in his heart that it was true, at the always persistent urge to see his mother and bury himself in her arms.

"I don't think that's how the Force works."

She shrugged away his remarks. "I suppose you can call in a favour or something of the sorts."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not how the Force works."

"Well, are they open to constructive criticism?"

The mental image of his tiny wife debating the absolute necessity of allowing communication between Force-sensitives and their deceased family with a cosmic entity was too hysterical for him to bear that he had to restrain the urge to laugh his ass off.

"Luke, wait!"

They both turned their gazes to the children, found Leia running to her brother with a carefree attitude and Luke scooping up water in his small bucket, grinning at her in delight.

"Ah, there's our crackshots."

"And all is right in the galaxy again."

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

Though the words were spoken quietly — so quietly, in fact, that she could barely hear them — Padmé still cried out in surprise. 

The short twi'lek girl stepped back, the blue skin of her cheeks flushed purple. Wide brown eyes flitted quickly to the door then back to her again, her lekku twitching in distress.

"My apologies," Padmé said, her voice hushed. "You just startled me."

The girl — Melina, if she recalled correctly — hunched her shoulders together. She shot the ornament in her hand an intrigued look but otherwise did not seem in any particular hurry to approach her.

Padmé racked her brain, trying to remember when she'd lost spotted the girl, four or five weeks maybe, probably many months since she'd spoken to her. Melina, along with all the others rescued from the slave ships hoarding refugees from Outer Rim world planets, were almost always busy with all the adjustment procedures.

"It's okay."

She had such a sweet disposition about her that was hidden behind her wary behaviour, though Padmé could hardly blame her for it. Only eight years old and orphaned and had already been caught in slave trafficking.

Padmé lifted the ornament. "You were asking about this. Do you want me to answer you?"

Her nod was faintly perceptible. 

"They're light lanterns, we float them here on Naboo on the eve of the first day of every stanadard year. For new beginnings, you could say."

"Sounds nice," she mumbled.

Padmé gave her a soft smile. "Would you like to help me make some? I still have quite the number to finish."

She waited as Melina decided whether or not to say accept, finishing the last of the work on the lantern in her hands. Her palm muscles were aching from knot-tying but it would be worth it watching them float in the sky.

"How do you make one?"

"Here." She picked up the wooden sticks and the fabric, showing Melina how to set it up. The girl inching nearer and nearer, seating herself on the chair next to her.

* * *

There was a faraway sound of a door creaking, patter of tiny feet and a thump that he couldn't distinguish. 

"Shshsh."

"Shshsh, you!"

Anakin felt awareness slam into his brain with the subtlety of a wrecking hammer, and he muffled his groan into the pillow. Both Luke and Leia froze mid-step at his movement. 

His next sigh was barely audible.

He cracked open one eye, his view half a mess of his wild hair poking its ends in and the other Padmé, who too was sleeping on her stomach, her expression contorted into one of bleariness.

His face asked 'what' and hers said 'the fuck'.

"Are they awake?" He heard Leia ask Luke who shushed her sharply.

He almost turned around to see what they were doing but contented himself with the pleasant haze of sleep and the rustle of the covers as his children did whatever it was that they were doing. 

Padmé tightened her grip on the blanket when she sensed it slipping from around her, having half a mind to childishly bury herself under it.

Anakin sympathised immensely.

He let out a loud yelp when particularly sharp elbows dug into the muscles of his side, and then another when one more set followed the same path.

"Oof!"

Luke rubbed his nose where he fell on his face and Leia clambered right beside him, the twins settling in the space between him and Padmé. 

She yawned dramatically, making a show of turning on to her side to throw her arms over Luke.

"Mama," Luke laughed, trying to pat away her hands. "You're squishing me."

"Hmmm?" She asked him, tickling him in his tummy until he was a giggling squirming mess.

"Yes!" he shouted still laughing. Once she ceased her teasing, he snuggled into her embrace, resting his head in the crook of her neck quite happily. 

Leia tugged at his shirt. "Papa."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Want a hug."

He lifted his arm so she'd have room to lie beside him, pulling her closer with his chin on top of her hair. She latched onto his mechanical hand, her grip tight.

Anakin bent his head to whisper in her ear, careful not to disturb his wife and son whose breathing was slowing as Padmé ran her hand up and down Luke's back. 

"Are you going to tell me why you both snuck in here?"

"Bed was cold," she whispered back, eyelids already falling shut. "Wanted to sleep with you and Mama."

He breathed in the scent of her hair and hugged her tighter, smiling when he heard her soft snores.

* * *

Anakin crossed the foyer, wondering why Padmé had asked him to come to the headquarters and what was so important that she couldn't divulge it at home.

Some of the others passing him by greeted him with quick hellos and waves before rushing to their destination, boxes being transferred to the hangers on the far side. 

He stood out of the way, savouring the feeling of gratification at all he and Padmé had managed to accomplish in a few years. Their programmes had spread to help many across the galaxy and now it had its own side business that offered employment and a source of income for the foundation.

He thought he did good as a Jedi, but that didn't compare to what was in front of him.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he walked to Padmé's office, knocking once before he pressed the button on the side to let himself in.

He blinked at the sight of a young twi'lek girl sitting at one of the plush sofas, her hands busy with stitch work, fingers clutching the needle with bright neon string.

"Hello." 

The girl looked up and bent her head to the side, "hi."

"Could you tell me where Padmé is?"

Brows furrowing suspiciously, she asked, "why?"

"She told me to come here and meet her."

"No," she said, sounding oddly protective.

The door slid open with a click, and Padmé came in, a datapad clutched in her hand.

"Oh, you're here. Did you meet Melina?"

"I did."

If possible, the girl seemed even more suspicious, rushing towards Padmé and concealing half of her body behind her as she kept her distrustful eyes on him. 

"Who is he?"

"That's Anakin, my husband."

Melina's gaze switched into that of open awe, flicking her eyes back and forth between them.

"But he's so tall," she blurted out.

Padmé smiled in amusement. "Well, we managed to work around that small issue."

She rounded on him.

"Were you really a Jedi?" She asked.

He gave her a tiny smile.

"Yes, I was."

"Did you carry a laser sword?"

"Yes, I did," he answered, wondering if Luke and Leia would interrogate him with the same enthusiasm when they got a little older.

"Wow," she breathed out, then perked up again. "Can you make rocks float?"

* * *

He saw Padmé enter the garage out of the corner of his eye, her hand fingering the strap of her nightgown distractedly.

"What do you think of Melina?" 

"What do you mean?"

"In terms of personality."

He paused his tinkering, Padmé's anxious expression making him frown.

"She's adorable. She reminds me of some of the creché younglings. Quiet, observant, curious but she's constantly on edge, scared."

"Our counselor thinks she's doing better. She's able to hold conversations as a more active participant and is no longer so reluctant to engage in activities."

"That's great," he said. "Soon she'll be able to adjust properly. What's the plan after that?"

"We're gonna ask her if she wants to go back home to Ryloth, where she could work with our branch there to readjust to returning or.."

"Or?" He asked. Padmé was rarely so nervous in anything she discussed, always having her opinions formulated and her words carefully chosen. To feel her force signature so jittery made anxiety curl in the pit of her stomach.

"She could stay on Naboo, have a citizenship. She'd still be under the care of our programmes, of course, and then she'd enroll in our education system, build a life."

Yet, Padmé seemed even more disenchanted with the second possibility.

He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Do you want to adopt her?"

Padmé's face lit up and she crossed over to him, sitting next to the toolbox. 

"Yes, Shiraya, yes" she said with such intensity. "Oh, Ani, I've been thinking about this for a few months and she would fit right in. We could give her a home, take care of her, and Leia and Luke would adore her. Can't you just picture her in our family?"

He could, he definitely could. As soon as the thought came to him, he knew in his heart that it was right.

"I think if you'd given me a few more days, I'd probably be trying to broach the subject with you."

She grinned, happy with his acceptance before that smile dimmed and she groaned.

"Oh no. Chava will not let this go."

He laughed, their therapist was inordinately persistent which made her both extremely well-suited for her job and gifted with a great talent to push beyond one's limit.

She'd definitely enjoyed pushing said limits with him and Padmé on more than one occasion.

Chava would probably have a field day with this almost case of miscommunication on their next check-up session.

"I think it's funny, besides we've gotten so good we could probably council other couples with great results."

"Or I could just have you to myself."

"That, too, is a sound plan," he said, tone light.

She poked his nose with her own.

"I think we should check on our younglings before they set the kitchen on fire."

"Threepio would never let them step a foot in there, and I do have to finish Artoo's wiring."

The astromech had been considerately silent throughout their entire exchange yet Anakin had the distinct thought that he was annoyed with Padmé and him and was this close to zapping them both. 

Padmé picked up a rag from next to her.

"You missed a spot," she said, cleaning the stray oil drops on the blue plating. "He's just not as good as I am at cleaning you, is he, Artoo?"

Artoo beeped an affirmation, red light flashing.

"Traitor," Anakin said.

"Well, we were friends first."

"Before you met me by what, two days?"

"We _bonded_, Anakin."

"Over cleaning spots?"

"I am prettier," she said primly, nose turned up as she tried to hide her smile.

"You're such a flatterer."

"I know," she deadpanned. "It's why I am such a great politician."

"Technically, you're resigned."

"Technically, you can sleep on the couch."

Artoo let out a long whistle that sounded suspiciously like an eyeroll with an accompanying 'idiots'.

* * *

Melina sat opposite Luke and Leia on the carpet as she studied them both with great interest, staring unabashedly.

Luke and Leia stared back.

"What are they doing?" 

"I.. have no idea," he whispered back. He could tell it was nothing bad but other than that he was clueless as to what this staring match entailed.

"Should we interfere?"

Damian, the adoption counselor, shook his head. "They're doing fine, so far."

Anakin wished that he could believe that, that it was enough to calm him down, but he was worried. Melina hadn't reacted negatively to being told they wanted to adopt her and she did agree to meet the twins yet he hoped for a stronger sign.

They looked the other way when the children sensed their gazes.

"Why is it that my four-year old twins can make me nervous when almost fourteen years in mainstream politics couldn't?"

"Lack of bureaucracy," Damian said dryly.

They heard Leia sneeze, and turned to find Melina handing her a tissue, the toddler taking it with only the smallest hints of wariness.

"Mama and Papa says you gonna be our sister," Luke said.

Melina shrugged self-consciously. "I think we have to get along first."

"What's your favourite colour?"

She staggered in surprise at the abrupt shift of the conversation but Leia was looking at her with utmost seriousness.

"Um, green."

Leia stared at Melina some more before she seemed satisfied and ran towards them, nodding her head solemnly, "She can come home with us."

* * *

The fire from the hearth crackled and snapped as it burned, casting off a gentle faint glow on the room, the gentle sway of the Naboo winds making it the perfect weather for a long cuddling session and a late sleep.

He heard Padmé groan in pain and had to fight to remain still, finish work first, cuddle session later.

"Is the draft that rough?"

"It is _literally_ killing me."

"And they say I am dramatic," he muttered then was promptly greeted with a pillow to his face. 

"We both contribute equally to this relationship," she retorted.

He grinned mischievously, leaning in what he hoped was a charming pose. "Want to skip work?" He asked her.

"Skip work?" She repeats mockily-aghast, crossing her hands in her signature stance. "Now, that's hardly proper."

"Don't you want to cuddle?"

She pursed her lips, feigning indecision, moving ever so slowly towards him. "Hmm, you make a good argument, Mr. Skywalker."

"It's a trademark, milady, I assure you."

The loud squeak of the wooden doors broke them out of their conversation, followed by light footsteps on the stairs.

He really hoped it was one of the little ones going to the bathroom and not coming to them for something.

"Can I come and sit with you?"

Padmé's eyes sparkled with amusement at the all too minute look of despair that appeared on his face. Letting out a breath, he turned to find Melina, clothes crumbled and her feet fidgeting nonstop.

"Of course." He patted the space on the couch beside him.

Slipping next to him, she adjusted her position, sat farther away, moving her legs back and forth as she chewed on her lips and seeming to ponder something. Padmé resumed her work, glancing at her every few seconds.

"Should I call you Mom and Dad?"

Padmé stopped her scrolling, putting her datapad down. "Do you want to call us Mom and Dad?

Melina scrunched her nose. "Yes ...No, I think so."

Anakin spread his arms, beckoning her to come closer. She did so after a moment's hesitation and another coaxing nod. He let the warmth of his hug seep into her skin, sending soothing waves to her in the Force before he spoke.

"It's your choice."

Small blue fingers played with the ends of his sleeves, pulling and pulling until she snatched a thread free, coiling it around her index with an expression that almost bordelined on disbelief.

"You can call us Mom and Dad, or Padmé and Anakin or Star Runner one and two for all we care. As long as you feel comfortable and safe and _happy_."

"Really?"

Padmé joined them on the couch, lifting Melina's fist to lay a gentle kiss on it with an encouraging smile on her face. 

"Really."

Melina beamed at her. "Okay, Padmé."

She laughed. "Okay, sweetheart."

Discreetly, he tangled their pinkies together, giving it a squeeze. As far as first steps went, that wasn't too bad actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of this? There are some of my favourite scenes in this chapter and I want to know what's yours.
> 
> Next update, some old friends show up and it goes just as well as you'd expect (and then gets better)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the long awaited chapter with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka has arrived. I think that of all the things I've written for this story, this chapter might actually be my favourite, its chaotic energy is just amazing. I am so excited for you guys to read it!!!!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos or wrote comments. It's incredibly encouraging and motivating to me, I love every single notification I get for this story ♡♡♡♡
> 
> Anyways......

Anakin exhaled through his nose, lips pursued in dismay.

The annual celebrations of Ryloth were coming up, and both Padmé and him wanted Melina to feel comfortable with celebrating her culture with them. Which meant the kitchen was a mess, as Anakin tried - and mostly failed - to replicate the traditional dish.

Padmé observed the pan with a wary eye.

"We could take a bite of the food to make sure it's edible," she said, still staring at the pan like she was willing it to stop being a disaster. "And then ask Melina whether it's close to what it should taste like."

"The good news is, I am absolutely certain it's not poisonous."

They both grimaced.

Copious amounts of giggling coming from outside rang through the house and they smiled wryly at each other. 

"At least some people are having fun."

"We can salvage this," he said determinedly. "Just give me some time while you get out the ingredients for dessert. I have one thing in mind I could do that could fix the dish."

He blew a breath, at least he hoped it would.

* * *

Padmé watched as Melina poured the last of the tea into the cups, instructing them to take only one sip. They all did as she told, sitting cross-legged in a circle around the small fire pit on the roof

Melina closed her eyes, her lips moving inaudibly as she recited her prayers. Anakin and her copied the movement, though stayed silent.

Peeking open one eye, she saw Luke and Leia with their eyes closed too, their little faces focused so intently and lips pursued in concentration. 

With a soft smile, she shut her eyelids again, not opening them until Melina sighed.

"Okay, done."

"Cakes now?" Luke asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Melina told him before pausing. "At least Di'na didn't say I was supposed to do anything else after prayer, so yes cakes now."

That was permission enough for the twins who through a combination of encouragement from Anakin and their bond managed to float the cakes from where they'd put it on the table by the side to right in front of each one of them.

"Most impressive," she said in what Anakin called her Queen voice when the plates were settled. "Your coordination and show of skill is a testament to how great you shall fare in the future. You will be a credit to the Naboo, young ones."

The burst into giggles and Leia stood up to give her a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mama."

Melina bit her lip and looked away before uncovering the cakes, taking a bite without a word before she frowned. 

"It's sweeter than I thought it'd be."

Anakin shot her an alarmed look and she swallowed; they'd hoped they'd gotten it right but Melina took another bite and grinned, her lekku crossed over each other once.

"I like it."

* * *

Luke coughed and curled miserably in the covers of his bed, radiating his annoyance with his current predicament loud enough in the Force that Anakin was surprised he didn't have a splitting headache to deal with.

Anakin touched his forehead to check his temperature; he was getting better, probably another nap and a good bowl of soup and he'd stop feeling so down.

Luke coughed again.

"It hurts," he said, voice scratchy

"I know, buddy, but you'll be alright come tonight, you just need to sleep well."

The miserable expression returned to his face and Luke's lips wobbled.

"Wanted to go to school today," he said in a small voice. "Leia and me were gonna give Miss Diana our drawing."

Anakin knew how diligently the twins had worked on their project, having been their go-to-critic during the various stages of said drawing's creation. To not be able to turn it in was akin to the world ending in their eyes.

"There'll be many opportunities like that in the future, besides I'm certain Leia has mentioned how hard of an effort you made and that the teacher is proud of the result."

He still looked upset and his force signature radiated general crankiness so Anakin bent to give him a kiss on his hair and adjusted the covers.

"Why don't you take a nap while I cook today's lunch so we can all eat when your sisters and mother return home? Sounds good?"

Luke looked to the ground before he met his gaze and nodded. 

"Okay."

He shut the curtains with the Force, leaving the door ajar. Reaching their living room, he sunk into the sofa of the living room, closing his eyes and basking in the silence of the house. He glanced at the chrono on the wall, decided he could start half an hour late and let his thoughts drift.

* * *

"Papa!" Leia cried as soon as she was let in through the door, her smile stretched wide on her face as she lifted her hands up for him to carry her. He did so, groaning theatrically and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"You're getting big, Princess."

Leia hummed proudly then wiggled so he'd put her down. When he did, he bent to give Melina her kiss on the forehead, and took their school bags from them both.

"Hi, Ani- Dad."

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

Artoo whirred into the living room, beeping enthusiastically, Threepio hurrying right behind him. 

"Hiya, Artoo!" 

"Hi, Threepio."

"Ah, good day to you Miss Melina and you, too, of course, Miss Leia. How was school today?"

"I think that's my line, Threepio," he said, amused.

"Yes, of course, Master Ani. It's just one must inquire about the well-being of the younglings."

"That, too, is my line."

Leia turned her head from side to side, eyes narrowed, then ran to the stairs before Anakin could tell her not to wake her brother.

He sighed.

"Come on, Melina. Let's get started on dinner while the hurricanes come down."

She giggled.

* * *

The kitchen was bustling with life, utensils being handed over and plates being moved on the counter top as his children dashed around to get him all he needed from the storage cabinets. Anakin looked over the recipe on the datapad, adding the last ingredient to the mixing bowl and slowly rotated the spatula around.

Small fingers tried to sneak their way in for a dip before he patted them away, tutting.

"Papa!" Leia admonished, lips forming into a small pout.

"We're all gonna enjoy our meal in a short while, in the meantime, we must exercise patience."

His children all groaned, their faces reflecting varying degrees of impatience and boredom. Luke resumed swinging the spoon in his hands back and forth. 

They only lasted one more minute before Melina turned to Leia and asked, "want me to do your hair the way you like?"

She immediately agreed and Melina took her by the hand to find her brush. 

Anakin watched them go with amusement, Leia was impatient by nature and prone to being unable to sit still for long and Melina who he knew could work diligently for hours stitching, for some reason struggled to endure the wait of cooking meals - even if it was her favourite Rylothian dish.

Luke climbed up the stool, patting him on the back. "Don't worry, Papa. I'll stay."

There was nothing like being pitied by your five year old child. "Thanks, buddy."

"This smells nice."

"You still can't eat it, Luke. It hasn't been cooked, yet."

His face fell.

Anakin cut the bantha meat in even shapes, then divided it into two groups, one that would be well-cooked and the other left on the stove only for a short while so it would be still raw enough for Melina's taste.

He had a strange feeling from the Force and his brows arched, wondering why it was nudging at him to cut more meat before shrugging and adding more to each pile.

The Force was just plain strange sometimes.

"You can go sit with your sisters," Anakin told Luke.

Luke thought it over. 

"Okay," he said and hurried outside.

It was a few minutes before the meal was put in the oven and Anakin rolled his shoulders when he was finished before going to sit with the children. 

Leia sat perfectly still on the carpet for Melina who brushed the strands of her hair slowly, then divided it into two chunks and started rolling one side into a bun.

"-And then Papa told me to go to sleep to get better," Luke finished narrating his day. "You gave my drawing, right?"

"Yes, Miss Diana really liked it."

Luke smiled brightly.

The chatter ceased at a loud insistent knock on the door, and Luke and Leia shot him questioning looks. He frowned, telling them to wait as he stood up to answer, wondering who it'd be.

Most of their acquaintances and friends never visited them at home, only a select few having been invited and their visits were usually pre-arranged. Jobal and Ruwee weren't in Theed at all, and Sola and her family didn't typically go out during school days, not when Pooja was usually busy in the Legislative Youth Program and Ryoo was in university..

Melina followed after him, her shoulders set in that way that told him she was steeling herself for an attack, a short distance between their steps.

Reaching out in the Force, he searched for danger or ill-intent, but he only found excitement and anticipation tangling themselves in a familiar force signature. 

It couldn't be. 

He took his daughter's hand, knowing her weariness of strangers, and opened the door.

"Finally," said a voice he hadn't heard in so long. "I thought you were gonna leave me to knock forever, Skyguy."

"Snips," the word fell from his lips without his consent.

His eyes widened until he thought they might fall out of their sockets when he spotted the person standing behind her.

Obi-Wan.

* * *

"I missed you, Skyguy."

He'd never thought he'd get to see Ahsoka again, much less hug her. To be able to do it again felt unreal.

"I missed you too, Snips," he told her honestly. "And look at you, you got taller."

"Yep, not so short anymore."

"Still just as snippy, though."

She looked like she was barely keeping from sticking out her tongue.

He turned to Melina, Luke and Leia who watched the scene with interest.

Gesturing to them, he said, "come say hi."

Luke rushed to Ahsoka, almost colliding with her legs if it hadn't been for her steadying hand, fluttering bright blue eyes at her as he smiled and said in his most welcome voice, "Hi!"

Leia wasn't far behind, but unlike her brother she chose to approach the situation with a more critical eye, standing farther away and eyeing Obi-Wan with trepidation. 

Melina chose to stick by him, taking in their guests curiously but with no less wariness.

Ahsoka blinked at the twins in surprise, "they're prettier than I expected."

He smiled cheerily, "I do have great genetics."

"Uh no, this is obviously Padmé at work here."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

Apparently, Luke's fascination with Ahsoka was not to last long as his attention was stolen by familiar footsteps coming up the stairs to their home.

"Mama!"

Luke ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the door, pushing it wide open and Leia, not to be outdone, hurried after him.

Melina seemed to consider following but then promptly returned to his side, clutching his pants in a deathly grip.

He ran a hand over her head, noting the anxious movement of her lekku. Sighing inaudibly, he bent to her height.

"Go on."

She shook her head furiously, looked at the door with longing and then shook it again.

He could feel the inquisitive glances of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and had to quell the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

And here he'd thought they were making great development with Melina's aversion to initiating affection.

"Mama!" Came the delighted shouts and Anakin heard Padmé's sweet laughter as she greeted the twins.

"Hello, my loves," she said, her voice coming closer. "Are you feeling better, Luke?"

"Yes, Mama, drank all the medicine Papa gave me."

"Very good. Where's your sister?"

He snuck a peek at Melina to see a flutter of her lekku and a tiny bounce on her toes, the tell-tale clench of her jaw that told him she was biting her cheeks to keep from herself from smiling.

Something he still found completely ridiculous, but the counselor had insisted that it was expected behaviour from traumatized children.

"Inside," he heard Leia reply before Luke shouted "Lina!" for the whole of Naboo to hear.

Padmé froze momentarily when she stepped into the house, eyes tracing a path from Anakin to Ahsoka to Obi-Wan and then back again. Yet she regained her composure with deft swiftness and went to Melina to press a kiss on her cheek and forehead.

"How are you, darling?"

Melina gave a big toothy grin, "fine."

Padmé smiled in return, "I'm glad."

"We have vis- visitors."

"Yes, I see," she said wryly, rising up to face the crowd.

"Master Kenobi," Padmé greeted, bowing her head in the traditional sign of respect, her face for all intents and purposes detachedly pleasant.

"Milady."

"Wow," muttered Snips. "Talk about tension thick enough to be cut with a viroblade."

Padmé let out a snort of amusement. "I missed you too, Ahsoka."

She squealed and rushed to hug her. Padmé's arms enveloped hers, the difference in height between the two almost comical. The last time he'd seen them side by side, they were almost head to head, now Ahsoka towered over his wife considerably.

She separated from Padmé's arms with a teasing gleam in her eyes. "So Queen Amidala, Senator Amidala and now it's Lady Amidala, huh?"

"Technically, it would be Lady Naberrie, but I am still using my state name."

"You certainly make a statement whatever name you use."

"Well," replied Padmé cheekily, throwing him a coy smirk. "I do have great help."

He winked.

"Ah yes, you guys are causing a scandal in the core worlds. The banking clanes are not exactly your biggest fans."

"We know," Anakin said gleefully. "It's one of my proudest accomplishments."

Ahsoka chuckled, "I figured you'd say that."

"Not that I am in any way objecting to such a welcome visit but what brings you to Naboo?"

Snips waved her concern away, "I know you aren't and well, I thought I'd drop by, see how you guys were doing. I brought Master Kenobi along because he knew the way."

The excuse sounded as flimsy as the first time she'd said it and everyone's faces conveyed the sentiment.

Ahsoka did not seem especially bothered by it.

Leia coughed meaningfully, drawing attention to her grumpy face.

"Can we eat now?"

* * *

For all the collective efforts of Melina, Luke and Leia, dinner was a _tremendously_ awkward affair. He felt Obi-Wan glancing at him every few minutes, retreating and then staring at him again, and it was all he could do not to allow his frayed nerves to take control and start shouting at the top of his lungs.

Not exactly the kind of impression he wanted for his children. 

"So, I noticed a distinct change in someone's sartorial choices. Where did all the fancy headdresses go?"

Ahsoka, bless her heart, talking about clothes of all things. 

"Sartorial, wow. Big words, Snips."

She flipped him off with a discreetly hidden middle finger away from his children's prying eyes.

"Well, I am no longer a senator and I do work in a field where practicality is preferred over aesthetic. So no more elaborate gowns or anything of the sort. Besides what use would I have for them anyway? I no longer need all these ornaments to display my cultural heritage given that I am living all day every day on Naboo ."

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side.

"That's… I'm not gonna lie I thought you were just being very, um, opulent?"

Padmé shrugged, "a common belief, and I will admit that I like some of the extravaganza but Naboo state clothes double in various functions besides cultural displays, our everyday attire is much more modest in comparison though."

Clearing his throat, he coughed meaningfully, arching his brows upwards. 

Unbidden, Padmé's cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

"Those were different."

"Really?" His smile was triumphant. "So you admit to seducing me, milady?"

Padmé was spared having to answer when Luke looked on between all of them, a little furrow in the crease between his eyebrows. "What's seduce?"

"Yes, Dad," his wife curled her lips in a sweet smile. "Please explain."

He answered without a bat of his lashes. "It means Mom was trying to make me like her."

"You didn't like Mama?" Came the twins reply in an almost horrified shriek.

"That can't be true," Melina said, dubious. "I don't think you like anyone more than he- Mom."

Padmé ate a mouthful of Bantha steak to stop her spreading grin. Besides him, Snips hid her laugh behind the rim of her bubble juice glass.

"I did like your mother, and I still do."

"Then why would she need to make you like her?"

"Um… so she could be sure I do?"

She didn't look convinced. "That doesn't make a lot of sense."

"It doesn't, does it?" Snips looked positively gleeful, the teasing glint in her eyes achingly familiar, reminding him of days long past. The force-presence of Obi-Wan close by wasn't helping.

He flexed his mechanical fingers in that pattern his therapist had taught him to do, focusing on the rhythm of his breathing.

Anakin flinched when he sensed Ahsoka's concern, hesitant in its prodding in the Force, trying to discern whether he was okay or not.

_Focus on the things that matter to you, they ground you._

He poured some water and smiled at her reassuringly. 

"How are the rest of the 501?" Padmé changed the subject, pouring more soup in Luke's bowl. He looked disgruntled, yet still drank it without complaint, scooping some mash between spoonfuls.

"They're doing good, the clone sentient rights bill that you helped draft before you resigned made some great impact, and although they're having trouble living a quieter life, more or less, they're adjusting."

"I'm glad to hear that, and I'm even more glad to hear you all kept in contact when we could not, the first few years after the war had been," she sipped a bit of soup, "a ride you could say."

"It's probably my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous," she told her sternly. "This is no one's fault, least of all yours. Life just took us on different paths but we all found each other again."

Snips' cheeks coloured slightly and he thought he heard her sniff. When she spoke next, her voice was slightly choked. 

"Thank you," she said, immediately biting into a chunk of raw meat. "The guys would love it if they could come and visit. They wanted to come with me but I didn't want to show up with a battalion when I barely knew the way."

"Plus," she paused, shooting Obi-Wan a _look_, "I thought it would allow certain parties to solve their problems. "

"I'm right here, Ahsoka."

"That's great to hear," Anakin and Ahsoka both said simultaneously, a bit of an edge to their tone.

Padmé made a soft coughing noise at the back of her throat, then gestured with her eyes to Melina, Luke and Leia who looked between all of them as if this was a particularly intriguing lightsaber duel.

Anakin wanted to sink into his chair and bury his head in his palms.

* * *

Some way without knowing how or when, Anakin found himself stranded with Obi-Wan in the small garden of his home, the useful buffer of Padmé, Ahsoka and the children conveniently missing.

And to think he thought today was going to be a relaxing day.

"It seems that your wife and former padawan have conspired to force us to have a conversation."

Emphasis on relaxing.

"Yes," he said with jaws clenched and maybe he should be cooler, more polite but all the buried annoyances at his former Master were quickly rising to the surface and raising his temper with them, making him wish he could punch something.

At least next check-up session was bound to be interesting.

"I suppose we should tell them it's unnecessary, there's no need when we're perfectly civil."

Perfectly civil, Anakin replied. "I suppose."

The silence resumed as they walked in the garden, the sleeves of Obi-Wan's robe folded over one another and Anakin's thumbs hooked on the loop of his pants.

"You look well," Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, turns out all I needed was to resign from the Order and it all worked great from there. Who'd have thought?"

The nerve in Obi-Wan's neck flexed, and Anakin had to smother his feeling of satisfaction. 

Was it petty of him? Yes.

Did he care? No.

"I am happy that you have found the joy and meaning that you've been searching for, for so long then," he said dryly.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Anakin stopped and turned around, halting Obi-Wan in his tracks. "Every word that's coming out of your mouth sounds false and insincere."

"I didn't come here to get insulted, Anakin."

"Why did you come at all, then?" He said, unable to help the rise of his volume. "Ahsoka seems pretty happy to be here but all you've done since you've arrived is look around like you're barely stopping yourself from bolting out the door."

"Perhaps, I'm not particularly keen on being where I know I am not welcome."

"I think we both know how untrue that is. Padmé extended an invitation to you that day on Coruscant but you were too occupied with thinking of how I was a failure to all your teachings to bother even saying thank you."

"I don't believe you're recalling the events of the day clearly, my young Padawan."

"I am not your Padawan," he gritted out.

Obi-Wan suddenly looked stricken and looked away.

"No, you're not," he whispered.

He continued walking but Anakin didn't bother following.

"You're a married man with three children."

"You leave my family out of this, Obi-Wan."

"I didn't bring them into whatever 'this' is in the first place."

"Your words suggest otherwise."

Force, why did Snips think this was a good idea?

"It was merely an observation."

"An observation whose insinuations I do not appreciate."

* * *

Ahsoka passed beside the window for the umpteenth time. "Oh look, they're finally going at it."

A sigh, "We jinxed it."

"Thank the Force we did. I am telling you their silence was creeping me out."

Luke rushed to them, perching himself on Padmé's lap as he too looked outside. "What they doing?"

"Talking about unresolved issues."

"Are they gonna duel?"

There was total silence, and Ahsoka weighed her words. "You know," she started slowly, "that's actually not a bad idea. We could throw them a pair of lightsabers, really watch them work out their frustration."

Her children looked delighted at the prospect, Melina especially watched the scene with newfound appraisal.

"If anyone," Padmé interrupted their fantasies, "and I mean _anyone_ dies in my house, you're all grounded for life."

They all looked at her with betrayal.

"She can't actually do that," Ahsoka said from her position by the window, nodding in approval when Anakin rounded on Obi-Wan and started screaming in his face. She turned to the children, "I'm an adult, I can't be grounded."

"Is that so?"

Ahsoka hesitated in her answer, and Padmé narrowed her eyes threateningly. 

"I'm kidding," Ahsoka laughed nervously. "She can ground me. She can ground anyone. I'm pretty sure she could ground the Chancellor if she puts her mind to it."

Ever so poised, she laid one hand over the other, "thank you, Ahsoka. Though I certainly pray that the people of the Republic's chosen leader doesn't need grounding. That'd just be embarrassing."

"But hilarious."

She wasn't going to dignify that with an answer.

* * *

"YOU HAVEN'T BOTHERED TO SEND A HOLO CALL FOR FIVE YEARS."

"BECAUSE YOU CHOSE TO FORSAKE THE VOWS YOU'D SWORN TO UPHELD."

It was admittedly a sight to see Obi-Wan so rankled, his cheeks flushed with anger, teeth bared but Anakin couldn't spare the miracle that was his former master losing his calm much thought.

"MAYBE BECAUSE IT WAS SLOWLY CHOKING THE LIFE OUT OF ME," he roared.

Obi-Wan flinched back, surprise crossing his features.

"But that's all you care about isn't it?" He spat. "The stupid useless Code and the so-called vows and nothing more. The thought that I actually willingly chose this path is so surprising because it's either I'm a Jedi or I have failed, there's no other option, no third road. It doesn't matter that I literally said no to the Dark Side, that I've fought when everyone demanded I fight, gave when everyone demanded I give, kept my head down when everyone criticized because how dare I complain. None of that matters, right?"

He had to circle his back to him, to take a breath, then another and another.

The leaves of the trees rustled in the wind.

"I am happy here with my family in this small corner of the galaxy that doesn't live up to your expectations. I just," he paused and licked his lips, "I just wish you were happy for me too."

There, he'd said it. It was done and over with.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything and Anakin wanted to laugh, wondering why he'd thought this would go any different. 

Shaking his head, he made a beeline for the door.

"I am happy for you," that stopped him where he was. "And proud, more than you know and perhaps more than I should. The man I met today, the man you'd been six years ago, kind and brave with love that is boundless."

He turned on his heels, saw the honesty in Obi-Wan's eyes, feeling floored. 

It was a few minutes before he could find his voice.

"Tell me the truth, how much did it hurt you to say that?"

Obi-Wan let out a drained laugh.

"Not so much, fear not."

"Hmm, wouldn't want to send the great Jedi Master with any damage."

"Ah, your tongue is still in shape, I see."

"I sharpen it everyday."

Obi-Wan cringed.

"That was terrible."

"You're the one who started the analogy, not me."

"That doesn't mean you get to run with it, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, still looking pained. 

He laughed.

"Come on, old man. Let's go back inside before my children come outright and demand we duel to the death."

* * *

"Bye," Ahsoka said, bending to hug Luke and Leia. "I'm gonna miss you."

She moved to Melina, giving her a hug and an affectionate rub on the top of her head, matching the small smile she sent her.

"We're gonna miss you, too."

Leia jumped on her toes, "come visit soon, 'Soka."

"As soon as I can," she swore.

"Farewell, young ones," Obi-Wan said

They all waved their hands, "bye."

Ahsoka promptly clutched him into an bone-crushing embrace. "Take care of yourself, Skyguy."

"I will."

"Bye, Padmé."

Padmé clasped her hands in a tight grip. "As everyone said, come back soon."

They both embraced, sad smiles on their faces.

It was only Obi-Wan and Padmé who hadn't exchanged goodbyes and Anakin felt his muscles clench without thinking, hoping there'd be no confrontations.

Yet, it seemed like Obi-Wan was on a quest to constantly surprise him today; he shook Padmé's hand and bowed his head in unspoken apology.

"I hope the next time we see each other again, you're just as well, my lady."

Padmé's face softened. "You too, Master Kenobi. Though perhaps next time you'd take a bit less than six years for all of us to gather."

He cracked a bashful smile. "My apologies, milady."

"Well, like I'd told Ahsoka, life just took us on different paths," she told him. "And I have said to you time and time again, call me Padmé."

"Of course, Padmé."

* * *

"Come on, into bed you go." 

Melina obeyed his order and crept under the cover, settling herself as she watched him adjust the lighting system to a cast a faint illumination and close the curtain with a peculiar look on her face.

"Everything alright?"

She jumped as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

She shrugged.

Padmé knocked at the door, waiting for a moment before entering.

"Ready to go to sleep?"

She shrugged again, though Anakin saw her gnawing on her lip and had the feeling she hadn't actually heard the question.

Padmé seemed to have noticed for she went to sit at the edge of the bed, drawing Melina's attention back to her.

"You're meeting with Di'na tomorrow, right?"

Melina nodded. "Hmmm, she's gonna teach me about Rylothian history before the rise of the Galactic Republic," she scrunched her nose in distaste. "It sounds so boring, I liked it when she told me about the Great Twi'lek Mother and taught me about the food."

Anakin wanted to snort and express his condolences but refrained on account of it not being proper parenting behaviour.

"It'll be educational," Padmé said. "The history of where we come from often defines our own and we can't be fully ourselves without realising every aspect of our heritage."

Melina made a half-hearted noise.

Anakin walked to the other side, concern filling him at the lost expression on her face. "Melina, sweetheart, where did you go?"

"Space," her voice sounded choked up.

"What's wrong, darling?" Padmé asked. 

Melina inhaled, exhaled and took another breath, gathering courage.

"Are you gonna send me away?"

They both startled. 

"What? Where in the galaxy did you get an idea like that?"

Melina's eyes started tearing up, her lips trembling.

"I didn't hug you today, even though there were guests, and I still don't hug you at all, and it's always you who has to hug me first and I still have to correct myself everytime I speak because I keep forgetting to call you Mom and Dad and I know it bothers both of you but I really don't mean to do it."

She burst into sobs.

"Please don't send me away."

Padmé sprang into action, huddling her into her embrace. Melina went there without objection, her lekku almost vibrating with her anguish.

Her cries raked her body, and Padmé swayed them both, palms running over her lek, shushing her softly. Blue fingers reached up and curled in the fabric of her sleeping gown as she buried her nose in the curve of Padmé's neck.

Padmé kept up the soothing motion on her head, not quite hiding her panicked expression.

Anakin had a feeling he wasn't doing much better.

This. He had no idea Melina was thinking they would ever...

The cries began to quiet down until they were soft hiccups. Padmé drew Melina's face to meet hers, brushing the tear tracks away with her thumbs.

"You remember what we told you, the first week you came home with us, don't you?"

She nodded her head but the motion was hesitant, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

"All we want, all we ever want is for you to be safe and happy and yes, I admit there are times I want you to call us Mom and Dad but that's only because I hope that means _you_ are comfortable with it nothing else."

She gave Anakin a look that told him that it was his turn to do some talking and he bobbed his head imperceptibly, taking Melina's hand.

"You like being here with us, and we love having you in our family," he said. "You are our daughter and no one is sending you away, much less us because we adore you whether you call us Mom and Dad or not."

He nudged her. "Besides, I give amazing enough hugs to compensate for the both of us."

"It's true, he's very huggable."

Melina let out a strangled laugh, "it's because he's so tall."

Leia's head appeared at the door, the twin buns at the top of her head having started collapsing a few hours ago were now a through mess after the day.

"What you doing?"

Luke appeared behind her, face washed and wearing his pyjamas.

"Melina thinks we're sending her away."

The twins gasped, expressions contorting into ones of horror, and they each rushed to a side of her bed, flanking Melina from right and left.

Padmé silently allowed Leia to take her spot and returned back besides him, letting the twins reassure Melina. 

"No one's sending you away," said Luke.

Leia nodded furiously, "Yeah, who'd do my hair if you're gone?"

"And come and fly with us in our starship?"

"And wait with us while Papa takes _forever_ to make the food?"

"And tell Mama that orange is not a nice colour?"

Melina sniffed and hugged them to her, her tears coming back with a vengeance before she pulled back to look Leia in the eye.

"I would have snuck away and came back here every day to comb your hair for you." She turned to Luke. "And came to fly in your starship. I wouldn't have let you go to space alone."

They both crawled on their knees closer to her, showering Melina with hugs and kisses.

Anakin drew his gaze away from the sight, feeling overcome with emotion, saw Padmé with glassy eyes that reflected his thoughts.

They were raising wonderful children.

Padmé wiped her cheeks discreetly, blinking her lashes to dry the tears that formed in her eyes before she curved her lips into a smile and clapped her hands once.

"Okay, time to sleep."

"No," protested Leia, gripping Melina's arm. "Wanna sleep with Lina."

Anakin raised his eyebrow. "You always stay up and talk all night."

"Won't this time," Luke said and Leia unleashed the full force of her begging face on them. "Please."

"Promise?"

"Aha," which meant that no, they didn't promise and yes they would stay awake until they couldn't keep their heads up any longer and probably whine in the morning when they had to wake up early.

He supposed they could stay up today, just this once. 

"Okay, under the blankets."

Luke and Leia scrambled to do so, worried their parents might change their minds and sat dutifully for their bedtime kisses before sinking next to their sister.

"Good night."

"Nighty night."

Padmé left the door open, blowing them one last kiss. They took no more than a few steps away from the room before the giggling and the whispering started and a loud shush followed .

Anakin and Padmé exchanged exasperated looks.

He released a laboured breath once they were in the confines of their bedroom, the emotional toll of the day catching up with him. 

Weary and exhausted beyond belief, he sank on the sofa, laying his head on Padmé's lap, grateful when she started to run soothing circles on his forehead. 

"What a day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, imagine being Anakin and your Padawan just show up out of nowhere with your former master whose friendship status with you is tagged 'it's complicated' on Facebook and then you guys have a good old screaming match in your backyard only for the day to end by your adopted daughter having an emotional breakdown as she confesses to her fear of being abandoned. Poor guy. It all worked out in the end though.
> 
> Please note - and this might come as a surprise - that I never actually watched The Clone Wars show and therefore have very limited idea of how Ahsoka's actual characterization and events go down. Most of my info come from gifsets on tumblr and other fics I read.
> 
> I think I did okay, though? It's not perfect but certainly passable in terms of snarky-teen the prequel trio co-raised together who loves to drag her parents.
> 
> PS: writing five year old's dialogue is so hard!! 
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos are appreciated so please don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts, I love to read them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It's I! I'm back and no, I didn't forget this story. I have just been so so busy with real life stuff and this chapter was giving me some hard time so, I got a tiny bit behind schedule, woops. I hope this long chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left a comment or gave kudos in the meantime, seeing all these notifs was usually enough to kick start my motivation. 
> 
> PS: Padmé and Anakin have big mom and dad energy™ in this chapter if I may say so myself.

Padmé stretched her arms, her soft sighs echoing in the room far too loudly for her taste. She turned on her side, hugging Anakin's pillow to her, the phantom smell of his scent making her miss him all the more.

She'd tossed all night, unaccustomed to sleeping on the bed without his warmth next to her, his body there to snuggle into when she was cold, before some semblance of sleep overtook her.

It was always harder to drift off whenever he was on a relief mission light years away from home. Though she'd take those missions over his war campaigns any day. 

The tittering of a songbird under her window served as a reminder for her to stop lying in bed.

She'd taken time off to enjoy the beginning of her children's school vacation with them, not to laze about after all.

Slipping from under her blankets and putting on her slippers, she rushed outside and knocked on the doors of their bedrooms. Groans and protests met her ears at once, she knocked one more time when Leia yelled no, a pillow colliding with the door.

Padmé shook her head at her children's antics, then went downstairs to ask Threepio to make them some shuraa fruit cakes for breakfast.

* * *

Anakin blew a breath, feeling the sweat run down the side of his face, and wished for a cool drink. He grunted, pulling on the ropes holding the lever and used the Force to balance its weight.

Satisfied when he'd stabilised it, he nodded to the others and went on towards the small makeshift base the relief workers had set up for the duration of their stay. 

Artoo gave a beep when he spotted him, then whirred to his side.

He patted him on the dome. "Got any messages from home, buddy?"

Artoo moved his dome from side to side in denial.

"They're probably still asleep."

Flicking on his datapad, he flipped through his holo-mail, marking the long excited messages Ahsoka sent him to read later, and frowning as he skimmed the short but expressive text Obi-Wan sent. 

Anakin wondered when he became Obi-Wan's go-to to subtly complain about the Jedi Council's decision-making but sometimes he honestly didn't want to know.

He ruffled through his supplies and got out a bottle of water, nearly chugging most of it down from thirst, walking over to the entrance and leant against the wood post.

The view stretched on for miles and miles, terrains of Kiros' green forest that were thicker than Naboo's flora, abnormally devoid of the wildlife it was so famous for. 

The plants had been struck harder than most systems during the Clone Wars, the Togruta colonies that lived there facing the full force of the trade federation that wanted slaves to work in their droid factories.

But the people had fought their way to freedom. They were still rebuilding piece by piece and recovering what was lost, but they were free. 

The forest gradually lit up as the sun reappeared from behind the clouds, smearing the trees in shades of green and yellow.

His eyes went to the sky, for a minute thinking he was back on Tatooine, looking at the twin suns setting in one of those rare moments Watto didn't need him to stay until night fell.

Maybe it was a sign from the stars, he thought, still looking at the sky, that he should go back, visit his mother's grave, offer some aid in person instead of helping from far away.

He couldn't stay away forever.

Anakin took another sip from the bottle.

Maybe.

* * *

"No, no, not that one."

Leia snatched the colour out of her hands, tossing it out of Padmé's reach. 

"Here, blue is prettier."

"Alright."

She took and began filling out the blank space of the drawing they were working on, colouring in with careful, measured strokes. Luke and Melina were colouring in their own paper, their pace erratic.

"I need some pin-" Padmé paused when the coloured pen floated in front of her. "Oh, thank you, sweetheart."

Leia preened at the praise, even if it was hardly a difficult thing for her to do; levitating things with the Force was almost second nature to her and Luke.

They would have been brilliant Jedi, she mused. Talented, energetic and with hearts as bright as a star.

But the thought of her children raised away from here, where they were happy and loved by her and Anakin made her throat constrict. She was so thankful the Jedi couldn't take them without her and Anakin's consent, for they would never have it.

They'd made that clear enough.

"Mama, you okay?"

Blinking, she berated herself for allowing her emotions to become so tangible to the twins that they'd sensed her distress.

Padmé allowed a smile to reach her lips and booped Luke on the nose.

"I'm perfectly alright, sweetheart," she told him. "Just thought of something that made me a little sad."

"Don't be sad." He gave her a hug and she savoured his small arms around her, giving him a peck on his head.

"Not sad anymore, don't worry."

"Luke," Melina said. "No talking with the enemy."

"Oh right," he gasped and withdrew, returning back to his task swiftly.

Padmé shook her head fondly.

"You coloured some bits out of the lines," Leia told him, swinging her legs behind her from where she was spread on her stomach, studying their paper intently before she used the black marker to ink the lines.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you _ did _."

"I thought we weren't supposed to help our opponents, Leia?" Padmé asked.

Her daughter gave her a nonchalant shrug, "It's not like they're gonna beat us anyway."

"-Hey," interjected Melina.

"I have you on my side. I am invisible."

"Invincible, darling."

Luke gave his sister a superior look. "You can't even say the word right and you think you'll beat me and Lina, as if."

Padmé bit her lip to keep her smile contained; she forgot to add intensely competitive to the list.

"Whatever," Leia eloquently said, blowing a wisp of hair away from her face. "Come on, Mama. Let's show them."

* * *

With a last press to the controls, the stars streaked into white lines, signalling his entry into hyperspace and Anakin felt his muscles start to relax, now that he knew he'd be back home in just a matter of days.

Artoo beeped to tell him he was going to power off and charge and Anakin told him to go ahead.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, allowing the soft noise of the engines to fade gradually as he felt himself beginning to succumb to sleep.

He heard a loud clank of metal and whirred in his seat, standing up. Stretching his senses in the Force, Anakin searched for the source. 

The Force presence shifted but it was undoubtedly there, hidden near the engines.

If this was someone's idea of a joke, Anakin was going to punch them in the face.

Walking over to the engines, he saw the screwdriver that definitely didn't belong on the floor. The engines hummed steadily but his stow-away was quiet.

Too late, he wanted to tell them. 

"Come out."

No response.

Fine.

Making sure his grip in the Force was tight around the body, he carefully yanked them from behind the engines. 

Only to come face to face with a small togruta boy. 

The boy screamed shrilly and Anakin cried out, dropping him with a lack of finesse he wasn't proud of. He clambered to stand up hurriedly, looking at Anakin with wide terrified blue eyes.

Anakin was too busy gawking to try and come up with something to say.

_ Fuck _ , the boy couldn't be older than Luke and Leia, and they were barely even _ eight _.

Anakin swallowed to force down his panic. He needed to be calm and deal with this situation.

"Hello," he said.

The boy took a step back. 

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked, keeping his tone gentle.

He chewed on his lips before replying. "I, uh, wanted to take a look at your ship."

That was about the last thing he expected. 

"What?"

"Your ship, it's nice."

"And you... snuck on board to see it?"

The child shrugged like that was perfectly normal and Anakin was stupid to presume otherwise. "Yeah."

He had the distinct impression that somewhere out in the galaxy, probably on Coruscant if his last message was anything to go by, Obi-Wan was laughing hysterically.

"Where are your parents?"

He fumbled with the sleeves of his oversized shirt. "Died a long time ago."

The answer left Anakin somber.

"Do you have any other family?"

"Used to have my Aunt but um, she's dead too." His eyes teared up and he sniffed.

"Alright, come with me." Anakin turned and started to head towards the cockpit but he didn't follow. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

The boy took a deep breath and nodded, walking beside him.

"What's your name?"

"Matthias."

"I'm Anakin."

"Okay."

Anakin gestured for him to take the co-pilot chair, observing him. Matthias' eyes still had a panicked shade to them, and he clutched the seats' arms like a lifeline.

"How old are you?" 

He hesitated before holding out the number on his fingers, "Six." 

He also kept biting the inside of his cheeks.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," he said, lekku flinching in embarrassment when his stomach growled.

Anakin hid a smirk, "Hmm, shame. I had some chocolate I would have liked to share with you."

His eyes lit up, "Chocolate?"

"Yes, but you don't want any so…"

"No, I want some," he said loudly, then coughed and repeated in a lower volume. "I want some, please."

"Did you eat anything all day?"

"Not really," he admitted, his cheeks taking on a darker red.

"Tell you what, I have some cheese and bread from my home. If you eat that, I'll give you some chocolate. Deal?"

Matthias thought it over. 

"Deal."

* * *

He hopped out of his speeder and waited for Artoo to descend. The astromech beeped at him to inform Anakin that he didn't need to wait for him and that he was perfectly capable of getting out on his own.

"Just making sure, you know what they say about old droids."

Artoo emitted his zapper as a reply but before he could leave Anakin as an unconscious husk in the street, the door of his home slid open.

"PAPA!" 

The excited squeals came as soon as he neared the stairs. He took them two at a time to catch Luke and Leia who rushed at him at lightning speed. 

"Hi, hi," he laughed, surrendering to their desire to drown him in the biggest hug they could give. Anakin pressed a peck on their foreheads, his grin widening when Melina appeared, Padmé right behind her.

Melina approached, tugging on Luke's shirt impatiently. "C'mon, my turn."

Luke huffed and said, "Traitor," but did oblige, and Anakin took a light breath only for it to be knocked out of his chest when she gave him her own welcome.

"Wow, you guys sure missed me. Did you have fun without me?"

"Not a lot, don't worry," Leia quickly reassured him.

He laughed, "Careful or your Mother will get offended."

Padmé gave a shrug, "I have willingly given up in competing against you for Fun parent."

He stood up, Leia still attached to his neck to kiss Padmé on the cheek, savouring being near her again; he'd missed her so much.

"Leia, stop hogging Papa!."

"No," Leia said, tightening her grip, and laid her head on his shoulder before she raised it again. "Dad, did you bring Lina's life day gift?"

"Not to worry, it's on the speeder."

"Very good."

"And I suppose I'm not allowed to open it now," Melina said dryly.

"Nope," the twins said.

Padmé chuckled and lead them inside. "Come on, all of you, you stayed up far too late. Time to go to bed."

"We are not tired," Leia said, clenching her jaw to keep in a stubborn yawn.

"We want to stay with Dad some while," Melina said. "Please."

Anakin let Leia down and gave the three of them a kiss on the head. "Listen to your mother. I'll still be here tomorrow and we'll have lots of fun, but, right now, you should all sleep."

They relented and mumbled goodnights, each rushing to sneak in one last hug before they went up to brush their teeth. Anakin watched them go, feeling the first stirrings of nervousness in his stomach.

Padmé rounded on him when they were out of sight, her hand coming up to play with the lapels of his shirt as she pulled him closer.

"I missed you," she whispered.

She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, and Anakin, feeling his nervousness multiply finally spilled it out.

"I may or may not have adopted a child."

Padmé dropped back on her heels as if he dumped a cold bucket of water on her, staring at him like he grew a second head.

"You may have or may not have ... _ adopted a child _?"

"I know it sounds bad-"

"Yes, I admit to being particularly concerned that you're not sure whether you adopted a _ child _ or not."

"That's not how I meant it."

"Thank Shiraya."

"He's at the medical section, they wanted to check him over, make sure he's not injured or ill."

Padmé took a second before she asked, "What's his name?"

"Matthias."

She sighed and pressed herself to him, and he brought his arms around her without need for words.

Padmé said nothing for a few long minutes and Anakin could feel as she tried to properly formulate an answer to what he could with hindsight label as a bombshell.

In his defence though, he hadn't exactly _ planned _ for it.

"Tell me about Matthias, then."

"He's from Kiros," he said. "He's six, and he likes ships, that's how we met. He wanted to take a look at my mine, snuck on board and hid until we were in hyperspace so I wouldn't be able to return him back quickly."

He was rambling, and he was aware of it but he couldn't seem to stop.

Padmé was looking at him with soft eyes, fingers coming up to play with his hair. "He sounds wonderful, mischevious but wonderful."

"He is. It's like that feeling you got about Melina, I talked to him and knew he'd fit in our family."

"At the risk of sounding like I'm bragging, I at least had the foresight to break it to you gently and not make you go into a brief lapse of shock."

"It's because you're such a great politician," he said lamely.

Padmé sighed and went back to cuddling.

Good plan.

* * *

Luke loved those days his parents took them to the foundation. It usually meant a whole day of running around and helping and meeting lots and lots of people. 

Melina was at the Legislative Youth Centre, so it was just him and Leia sitting on the crates in the hanger as Papa listened to one of the pilots describing his problems with his engines.

Dad had that thoughtful look on his face that made Luke wonder whether he was thinking of boosting the hyperdrive or making some designs for the wings or maybe even inventing something new entirely.

Luke sighed longingly.

He was about to ask Leia if she wanted to come take a closer look at the small sleek ship parked right behind the transport vessels but he found her staring intently to the right.

"What's go-" he broke off when she closed his mouth with the Force, letting out an indignant noise.

He snuck a peek at his dad but he was still busy with his conversation. 

"Leia" he spoke, well, more like mumbled. It was seriously annoying, and he and Leia weren't allowed to use the Force on each other. 

If they got caught, they would be in _ so _ much trouble.

"Shush, Luke," she said. "Look."

Groaning under his breath, he did as she asked, blinking when he saw what she was staring at earlier.

Seeing children around wasn't unusual, Mama and Papa had explained that sometimes people needed a place to get better after they went through bad things and that many liked to stay on Naboo for a little while. But none preferred to hang around near the hangers.

Unless…

"Luke, wait."

He ignored his sister, knowing she would follow and walked until he reached the boy sitting on the floor, in his fingers a delta-7 model which he zoomed around in the air.

He _ was _ right.

"Hi."

The boy flinched and Luke flushed, forgetting that Mama said it wasn't polite to sneak up on people you hadn't met before.

"Hi," the boy said.

"I'm Luke. This is Leia."

He pointed to himself, "Matthias."

"Do you like ships?" Luke asked, eyes going to the model.

Matthias's face brightened. "Yeah, they fly."

"Yeah, and engines are really wizard, aren't they? Like all these tiny wires make scraps of metal go all over the galaxy."

He shrugged, his tiny lekku curling the way Melina's did when she was nervous, "I just like how they fly."

"It's okay," Leia said sympathetically. "Luke can go on and on about ships. He likes them a lot."

"They're amazing," he said defensively.

"I know, I know. Anyway, Matthias, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Anakin."

Huh?

"You're waiting for Papa?"

"He's your Dad?" Matthias questioned in awe.

"Yeah, wait, did he tell you to wait here?"

"No, but he's busy. I don't want to bother him."

"That's stupid," his sister said, and Luke agreed, Dad always made time for them no matter how busy he was. "Come with us."

"But, but-" Nobody could say no to Leia once she set out to do something and this was no different. Matthias found himself pulled up and towards Dad.

"Dad!"

"Excuse me, Jacen. Hey Leia," he paused. "Oh, you met Matthias. I thought you got lost, I was gonna come find you."

"Really?"

"Of course. Where were you?"

"Uh-"

Time to intervene, thought Luke.

"He was looking at some of the ships, that's how we met."

"Funny, that's how we met too."

"Coincidences can be often striking in their similarities," Leia said, eyes solemn.

Dad's eyebrows rose up. "Okay."

"Anyway," Luke said and saw Matthias let out a breath of relief. "Are you done?"

"Yep, come on, time to eat."

Matthias shuffled his feet. "Um, I'll just go."

"Nonsense, everyone gets to come."

Their new friend smiled tentatively, "Okay, then."

* * *

Things were going wonderfully. Luke and Leia got along with Matthias faster than he could have hoped and he was much more relaxed around them in turn. It did help that the age difference wasn't that big so conversation flowed aplenty between all three.

He finally got Padmé to meet Matthias like he'd been looking forward to for days, was glad that aside from a brief reluctance when Anakin introduced them, Matthias warmed up to her quickly, becoming flustered when she mentioned how she'd been waiting to properly meet him.

At the moment, Luke was busy explaining to Matthias the delight of spinning around in an aircraft while Leia interrupted in to add comments along the way.

Padmé came up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So what do you think?" He asked her quietly

"He's amazing," she said. "I love him already."

"I think he likes us a lot too so that's promising."

The door opened and Melina came in, eyes shining and a beaming grin on her face. She put her bag on one of the side tables before rushing to them.

He pulled her in for a hug.

"How was your day?"

"It was the best," said Melina giggling and twirling in his arms. "I read out my speech in front of everyone and the head teacher said I had the makings to be a great orator one day."

Padmé laughed when Melina took her hands and gave them a spin, "I am so proud."

"You're not going to be the only politician in the house anymore," she teased. 

"Oh, my. Whatever shall I do?"

"Run for the mountains," she whispered with that smile still intact. It wasn't until she turned around that she noticed Matthias. "Hello."

"Hi."

His daughter went over to shake his hand and sat when Luke moved over for her.

"This is Matthias, he met Papa when he was on Kiros."

"On Kiros? Wow."

"Is she your sister too?" 

Leia nodded.

Matthias looked between all of them and opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. 

"How?" He blurted before his skin took on a darker hue, the tips of his lekku flinching.

Melina gave him a kind smile, not the least bothered. "It's okay. Mom and Dad adopted me about about four standard years ago."

"Adopt?"

He and Padmé traded a cautious glance. 

"It means that someone wants to be your Mom and Dad and they ask if you want that too and then you get to go home with them and they take care of you and love you, just as a biological parent should… just without the biology."

"Oh."

Anakin was not sure what that oh meant and his apprehension grew as the day waned but it was somewhat soothed by the way his children all sat together, Matthias always with them, even when he and Padmé had to take care of some of the finer details of the new shipments.

Matthias though was quiet when it was time for them to go home and Anakin escorted him to the residents ward, nibbling on his lips as Anakin noticed he was prone to do when he was nervous. 

"Anakin?" 

"Yes?"

"Is what Melina said about adopsh- adoption true?"

"It is."

He went quiet again.

"Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you adopt me?"

* * *

The rustle of the trees were a gentle melody in her ears, the chatter of her children, Pooja, Ryoo and her parents as they sat further away lulling her into a pleasant haze.

Padmé hummed in contentment, burying her face in the slope of Anakin's neck and breathing in the smell of the flowers of her parents' home. His hands tightened around her and she curled herself deeper into his arms.

"Aren't you two just adorable?"

"We very much are, Sola" she murmured, feeling drowsy. "Now go away."

"And here I was, being the caring sister and bringing you sweets and tea."

Opening one eye, she saw the tray in her hands and the teasing smirk on her sister's face. Sola started to turn around and she groaned, drawing away from her comfortable spot on Anakin's chest. 

"Alright, alright. Come and sit."

"You mock me and expect my kindness."

She flashed her an endearing smile. "It's because I know your heart's too big not to take pity on your favourite sister."

"You're my only sister, Padmé."

"Case and point."

Sola laughed before she sat down and Padmé immediately grabbed two pieces of the pastries, handing Anakin one.

Moaning at the burst of flavour on her tongue, she took two more and returned back to lean against Anakin's chest, munching on the sweet bits. 

"Careful, my love."

"They're too good," she told him and took another bite.

"I've made a monster," Sola said, her eyes shining with amusement. 

"Don't judge my sugar consumption. I'm a mother of four, I need the energy."

"Strange that she mentions those same children who I also parent and yet I see no sweets being passed my way."

She shot him a defensive look, holding the pastries protectively. "I just gave you one."

"Just one? And this with you being raised knowing the necessity of hospitality and decorum," he tsked. "What would you have done otherwise, starved me?"

Sola joined in the teasing. "She would have kicked us both out of the house."

"Oh you know what, you two are just horrible." Padmé made a move as if to stand up but Anakin held her arm and pulled her back.

"No, don't leave," he said, turning her head so he could kiss her on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

She scoffed but did lay her head against his chest. "I'm very upset."

"I know."

"This will not be forgiven so easily."

"Of course, my love."

"......Are you comfortable?"

He let out a hum of confirmation and resumed rubbing his thumb over the curve of her shoulder.

Sola moved to sit next to them, letting out a pleased sigh. "Okay, I understand why you've been hiding away here, this tree is awfully cosy."

"Well, that, and the fact that parents aren't permitted to join in on the fun apparently."

Sola looked at the gathered group, one eyebrow arched up.

"What _ are _ they doing?"

"If my estimations are correct then they have finished our embarrassing baby stories and have moved on to our embarrassing pre pubescent years instead."

"Oh no."

As if on cue, the children let out roaring laughter from where they were huddled around their grandparents.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sola said.

"Well if we all end up with a mutiny on our hands, we can blame your parents for it, right?" Anakin asked.

"Absolutely," Sola and Padmé replied.

* * *

"Should we reconnect the wires?" Asked Luke, looking at the hyperdrive critically.

"Hmm, probably not right now."

There was a delicate knock on the door to the garage.

"Dad?" Melina's voice was soft as she opened the door a smidge, Leia standing right behind her. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," he said, wiping his oil stained hands on a towel and giving it to Luke so he'd do the same. After three standard hours of working on the hyperdrive and its processor, he felt like he was finally making progress with it.

A good thing, since it was taking much more space than he wanted it to.

They each took a seat at the table, littered with machine parts and heavy tools he used.

"So, what are you working on?" Melina asked, ignoring the pointed look Leia directed at her.

"We're making some upgrades to one of the broken ships, Dad found the engines and thought he could fix it if he gave it a couple of tries."

"Hmm." Another pointed look.

"Is everything alright?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah-" "No, it's not.

This time it was his eldest daughter who looked at Leia, jaw clenched and wordlessly telling her to shut up. 

Leia ignored her.

"Melina is upset and she won't tell anyone why, not even you or Mama."

"Leia!"

"What? It's not like he can't _ feel _ it," she told her. "And you promised you'd talk to Dad."

"I didn't need you to do it for me."

"Really?" Luke asked, crossing his arms.

"Stay of out of it, Luke."

Sensing that things were about to escalate, he cleared his throat so they would stop glaring at each other.

"Alright all of you that's enough," he said, voice firm and leaving no room for negotiation. "Come with me."

They walked until they reached the hallway, the sitting room just to their left. Padmé looked up from she'd been helping Matthias read his holopad, quirking an eyebrow. 

He gave a subtle shrug in return and her mouth tightened.

"I'm gonna stay here," Luke whispered to him. 

"Alright. Leia and Melina, take shawls with you, it's bound to be windy."

Leia and Melina obeyed his instructions, visibly biting their tongues and equally vexed with one another.

It was a bit chilly in the streets, the air swiping fallen leaves and flower petals across the ground. Leia and Melina's footsteps followed behind him until they reached the gardens of their neighbourhood.

"Now, what's the matter?"

As if that was the cue she needed, Melina rounded on her sister, blue cheeks' flushed violet.

"I'm never trusting you with anything ever again," Melina spat.

"You say that like you trusted any of us in the first place, we keep asking you and you say it's fine but we know you're lying, even Matthias noticed," Leia said, anger palpable in the clinched expression on her face and the trembling of her voice.

"I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other, Melina, but you are. We stick together not lie to each other."

"I told you it was none of your business."

"Sure it is. We're family." 

"Well, maybe I don't want to be your family anymore."

Leia flinched.

Anakin laid a careful hand on both of their shoulders, separating them an inch. Leia turned to him, the first sign of tears in her eyes.

"Leia," he said, keeping his grip steady when he noticed her trembling. "It's okay, go back home. Melina and I are going to have a talk."

She sniffed, before her face hardened. "Fine. I don't want to speak to her anyway."

He watched her storm away, hugging her shawl tighter to her body. Anakin glanced at Melina who held a resigned air about her, yet that didn't stop him from noticing how her fingers shook. 

"Come on," he told her, steering them to find a bench to sit on.

She sat, eyes downcast.

He allowed the silence to settle around them, the wind blowing to soothe him all the while keeping an eye on his daughter. 

Her force presence was full of agony and turmoil and a deep sense of self-loathing that he never wanted any of his children to know.

"Good weather, today, hmm?"

She let out a humorless laugh. "I know you're angry with me, Dad. Just say it."

"Yes, I am angry, but I'm worried too, Melina. Your mother and I have been for a while but we were waiting for you to come and talk to us because we respect your privacy and didn't want you to feel cornered."

She licked her lips. "It's nothing anyone can help me with."

"You won't know until you try," he said. "And getting mad at your siblings won't solve anything."

"I know that," she told him, frustrated. 

Sensing that he may be getting close to having her admit what was bothering her, he pressed on.

"Then why do it?"

"Because I don't deserve it."

"Deserve what?"

"All of this," she pointed around them, tears flowing down her cheeks . "My life, my home, my family."

With the weight of her burden lifted from her shoulders, Melina collapsed back on the bench, chest heaving with her breaths.

The wheels were turning in his head as he tried to think of how best to approach the situation but he could think of nothing except to pull Melina so she'd rest her head on his shoulder, the silent tears cascading still.

"I remember them, you know?" She whispered. "All the other slaves. We weren't the only ship the masters had, but we were the only ones the freedom fighters managed to liberate."

"The lucky ones," he murmured, understanding washing over him.

"Yeah," she said hallowly. "The lucky ones."

The air blew gently.

"I remember the ships so clearly that I could describe them to the last bolt. They kept us in the back so that they wouldn't hear any noise we made and shocked us with electro-collars when we got too loud."

Tatooine's slaves had been kept in their quarters away from the areas where the wealthy and the masters lived, the children forced to whisper, the mothers doing their best to keep them from making noise.

"I think…. I think my mother died of starvation because she kept giving me most of her food."

"My mother died because she wanted me to have a better life," Anakin said, and it felt like a confession.

"Grandma Shmi," Melina said the name with reverence. 

"She would have loved you."

"Because we're family?"

"Well that, and the fact that you have a strong heart."

She shook her head. "I don't feel so strong right now, Papa."

"That's okay," he said. "We can't be strong all the time. We shouldn't be strong all the time."

"But if I'm not strong then how can I help all those who need it, my brethren who are still bound, my friends and people?"

"Is this about the Ryloth System Crisis?"

She bit her lip and looked away and Anakin felt her pain and sorrow.

"I'm not doing enough."

"You're doing something else."

"No, I am not. I am just learning things that won't help. I should be out there with the freedom fighters, fighting and making things better."

"You're not learning nothing. Do you know how many people out there who need a voice to speak up for them?"

"So you're saying you never wanted to go out there and do something?"

"I did," he gave a rueful smile. "But I discovered that my ability to destroy outweighed my ability to build and I promised myself that whatever damage that came next to this galaxy, it wouldn't be by my hand."

"Could… could you tell me about that?"

"I will, just not right now. It's a boring story anyway, filled with lots of introspection."

"Aren't we having an introspection right now?"

He shook his head, sighing in mock annoyance. "This is why people don't like their kids growing up. They get smart about everything."

At long last, she cracked a smile but then it fell.

"You need to be happy," he reminded her gently.

"But how can I deserve to be happy when there are so many others in chains?"

"I don't think it's about deserving, Melina. Otherwise, I don't think I'd be happy."

"That's not true, Dad," she said with sudden anger in her eyes. "You deserve to be happy. Everyone deserves to be…"

She trailed off at his arched brows and Anakin let out a laugh when she scowled.

"Ugh, this is why grown up kids don't like their parents. They get smart about _everything_."

"It's our duty to teach those under our care as much as we can, even if it's by altruistic means."

Melina scrunched her nose. "Were you angling for uncle Ben? I feel like you're angling for uncle Ben but the execution is _ bad _."

"Nonsense, I do great Obi-Wan impressions."

"Whatever you say."

"Well, I say I'm doing great."

They watched passerbys walking across the streets, faint noise of chatter reaching them.

"Dad, how do you deal with it?" Melina's voice was hushed, almost haunted. "The guilt."

He pondered his words carefully. 

"I guess I've learned that it's okay to be happy as long as I pay it forward"

"Pay it forward," she repeated dully

"Yeah, make sure that for every day that I'm content, someone else out there get to feel the same."

Puffy eyes from crying looked at him in wonder, as if she couldn't believe it could be that simple.

Sometimes, Anakin felt the same too.

"Let's go home, Melina."

* * *

Padmé heard the door open and close with a click, Anakin and Melina coming into the living room only a moment later.

Leia stiffened where she sat tucked to Padmé's side, cheeks pressed to her chest, red rimmed eyes stubbornly glued to the holo-screen. Luke and Matthias watched their oldest sister with no small bit of accusation.

Anakin lifted Matthias from where he sat on the couch and pulled him on his lap, sitting next to Luke. He answered the subtle tilt of her head with a nod and she heaved a quiet breath. 

Leia narrowed her eyes when Melina presented her with a batch of Naboo lilies they'd bought on their way back - their shade the very blue Leia adored - and turned away.

"I'm sorry, Lei," she said and sat down beside her.

She snorted and crossed her arms. "Well, I don't forgive you."

Melina gasped and pushed Leia's leg off the couch with her foot, "How dare you? I'm your older sister. Show some respect."

Her answer was an unamused look.

"Sorry, your older sister rights have been revoked. I am the older sister now."

"That makes no sense."

"Well, you know, chronologically speaking, I came first."

"Well, chronologically speaking, I was born four years before you which is the definition of being _ older_."

"The people have declared otherwise," Leia told her then turned to Padmé and whispered for her not to stop playing with her hair.

Padmé did just that, motioning with her eyes for Melina to try one more time.

"I'm really sorry, Leia," she said earnestly. "I shouldn't have turned you away."

"You didn't even let us help."

"I thought I could do it alone."

"You said you didn't want to be family anymore," Leia said flatly.

"I didn't mean it," Melina told her. "I was angry at myself."

Leia finally looked at her sister and scrunched her nose. "Is this what Pooja meant by teenage angst bullshit?"

"Probably," Luke replied in dismay. Matthias looked horrified. 

"Oh no!" he said. "You two won't be as bad, will you?"

"Hey," Melina interjected half-heartedly.

"Don't worry," Luke told him jovially. "No one can be as bad as Melina."

"Yes, it's very hard to live up to that grumpiness."

"Or the glares."

"Haha, okay, I get it, you're all very upset with me. Enough now."

"No."

"Dad, please ground Luke and Leia."

"Now, now, Melina. I wouldn't want to be the one to curb their wonderful personalities."

Padmé, noticing the teasing glint in her husband's eyes, said with an equally mischievous tone, "I, for one, can't wait to see how their teenage years will be like."

"We'll be little angels," Leia patted her lashes.

"Really?" She questioned, poking her sides. Whatever Leia wanted to say was cut off as she started to squeal, moving away.

"No, no, stop it," Leia said, laughing all the while. She rushed towards Anakin, climbing next to him.

"Aha, you've fallen into my trap. Now you shall be defeated, Skywalker" he declared before promptly starting to tickle Leia mercilessly. 

She shrieked with laughter, scrambling away. "No!"

"Betrayal!" Luke yelled, rushing towards them and jumping on Anakin. Padmé thought he and Matthias might have gotten a tickle in but it was hard to see anything properly when they were a mess of blurry tangled limbs, their shouts of joy filling up the house.

"We… shall… get you," Matthias said wheezing before collapsing from his laughing fit.

Melina giggled and scootched beside her, hand coming to grip her arms and her head on Padmé's shoulder. 

Padmé rested hers over it, running her hand down her lekku. She still didn't know what had been bothering her daughter so much but for now she was content watching her laugh at her siblings, that carefree light back in her eyes.

* * *

"I love Coruscant," sighed Luke, stopping to gaze at the numerous skyscrapers from the Senate windows.

Ahsoka stood beside him and watched the once familiar view, suddenly hit with a pang of nostalgia. She couldn't count the times she walked these halls or seen Coruscant at various states of the day, crowded with traffic.

"You must have loved living here, Ahsoka."

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "It _ was _ pretty cool."

"I am really glad you decided to come with us instead of going back to Mandalore."

It had been hard to say no to Anakin and Padmé when they insisted, practically impossible when the children joined in. All three had fluttered their eyelashes until her resistance had crumbled so that Melina could deliver the final blow by admitting that she needed all the support she could get in that sweet voice that made guilt churn in Ahsoka's gut.

And well, Ahsoka was going to help, the trip was affording her the chance to. The Ryloth System Senator was certainly relieved to see outside support.

She heard quick footsteps coming towards them and turned to see Leia walking around protocol droids, her loose calf -length skirt billowing around her legs. Matthias was only a step behind, a happy grin on his face.

"How did it go?" Luke asked.

"I think Melina's chances of not freaking out have improved significantly. When I left her, she wasn't threatening to run away anymore."

"Give her a break. She's about to do something really scary."

"We're trying to support her. But Mom said we can't sneak in the pod to give Melina a thumbs up from under the platform so we're ryling her up until she gets mad enough that she's not that scared anymore."

Now that Luke explained their strategy, it made an awful lot of sense. 

It was pretty smart, actually.

"Huh," was all she said.

"Clever, right?"

"Yeah, remind me to get you if I ever need some encouragement to do something I feel like I can't do."

"'Soka, I don't think there's anything you can't do," Leia said seriously. 

"And if there weren't, you wouldn't need to ask, silly, we'd totally be there for you," Matthias added.

It really wasn't fair of Skyguy and Padmé to raise such cute children.

She gave each a one armed hug. "Thanks guys."

They gave her bright smiles and Leia shuffled to stand beside her twin brother, head leaning on his shoulder. They watched the sceneric view until Leia spoke.

"Did that speeder just weave through five different levels of traffic?"

They gasped, "where?"

Huddling in front of the window, they all watched the traffic control officers began a most interesting chase of the offending driver, zooming through the lanes at an incredibly fast speed.

* * *

"I did not miss the Senate Halls," Anakin said, walking leisurely with Obi-Wan by his side.

"You have been married to a politician for how long exactly? And your oldest daughter is very well on her way to becoming one herself."

"We respect that we have different opinions on the matter."

Obi-Wan's shoulders shook with laughter, "Very well."

The halls were busy and bustling with life for the emergency meeting, senators and delegates alike with their aides in toe. He spotted a pair of Jedi speaking with a senator, a master and a padawan he wasn't familiar with. 

Though considering he hadn't stepped foot in the Order for twelve years that was to be expected. 

"Today is going to be a busy day."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Yes, I dare say it will be."

"This is what you get for continuing being a Jedi Master."

"Hello, gentlemen," Padmé greeted, coming behind them, hair braided into more complex updo reminiscent of her senatorial days, gown embroidered with gold details at the sleeves. "What are you whispering about?"

Anakin drew her hand into the curve of his elbow, clasping their fingers together.

"I am tempting Obi-Wan to join the Dark Side," he joked.

"Oh, are you?" She asked amusedly.

"He's quite persistent," Obi-Wan said. "Says, to quote, my only superior would be me." 

"It's true, you should try it."

"It does have its benefits," Padmé admitted.

"Why I am still friends with the both of you is beyond me."

"You know what they say, survive two Sith Lords and an execution..."

"More than two, there were definitely more than two."

"I don't count Maul given that neither Ani nor I had much interaction with him and none of Dooku's apprentices since they weren't actual Sith so that leaves-"

"Dooku and Palpatine. Two Sith Lords."

"And an execution," Obi-Wan finished. "Well, an almost execution. Still, a thoroughly unpleasant experience."

"It had its moments," he said, a secretive smile reserved for Padmé who returned it with a loving one of her own. 

"Spare me, I beg you."

"Come on. Don't you want to hear the illustrious love story of your former padawan?"

"I'd rather not."

"Stop teasing him, Ani."

"He likes it. It keeps his life from being completely dull."

"I happen to like a quiet life." 

"You jumped out of a window thousands of feet above solid ground to chase an assassin droid, Obi-Wan."

"Insignificant details."

* * *

Melina forced her feet from fidgeting, clenched her fists to stop herself from pulling at her clothes. 

She got this. She practised a million times with Mom, it was fine.

She gave another sweep of the guest pods but couldn't seem to spot her parents or her siblings. It was okay though, they promised they'd be there.

Glancing at her friends, she was relieved to find a similar nervousness about them. They were hardly new to public service but their projects had mostly been on a small scale. This was far bigger than anything they could imagine.

"You're ready, Melina?"

She breathed out, she was.

As a Rylothian and the best orator on the team, it had been unanimously decided that she would be the one to speak.

"The Senate recognises the Naboo Legislative Apprentices."

Now, Melina almost wished she wasn't. 

"Honoured representatives of the Republic," she began, relieved to find her voice unwavering. "It is to my fellow friends' desolation and mine that the first time we step foot in the great halls of the Galactic Senate it's under the shadow of such a tragedy.

“For months, the galaxy has heard of the stirrings of turmoil in the Ryloth System, the efforts of the lawless and criminals to destroy what the people have worked so hard to preserve. Their freedom.”

She thought she could hear a few murmurs of dissent but she gathered her anger around her like a shield, just as she imagined her Mom and Dad did.

"Those who found it within their right to steal what should never be stolen must be prosecuted and punished. Yet they are not who we should turn our attention to, not when countless live without hope for salvation."

Leia had been the one to suggest adding the last few words and saying them now Melina could feel their weight resonating with a deep part within her soul.

"The Republic still stands and prospers because of the sacrifice of countless soldiers, leaders and civilians during the Clone Wars, because of those who fought so that it may survive, so that people may live in peace, because of the people who woke up each day and done their duty with honour and integrity."

"And it is our duty as citizens of that very Republic, as sentient beings….."

Melina thought of her smart, brave and kind Dad who'd listened to her no matter how she felt like she didn't make any sense, who could recount that name of every star. She thought of her Mom, outspoken and gentle and with a grace unlike anyone else's.

She thought of Luke and his dreamy eyes and Leia who was fiercer than anyone Melina knew and Matthias who could make her laugh without saying a word. 

She thought of her mother, blue skin like hers, eyes a vibrant green, whispering for Melina to be brave.

And maybe she couldn't be alongside her people who fought to be free but she could do something better for them.

"It's our duty to pay it forward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? What was your favourite scene? Did you have a part that affected you emotionally? I totally forgot to ask, but what do you think of my ocs, who do you like more, Melina and Matthias?
> 
> Hope you guys liked the chapter, please don't forget to tell me about your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin stepped into the cantina finding it loud and noisy as ever, chortles and yelling reverberating among the whirring of the service droid who rushed from table to table for refillings.

The defining improvement though was the distinct lack of any of the Hutts' henchmen. Something Anakin savoured with grim satisfaction. 

The days of the masters and the slaves on Tatooine were no longer.

Moving through the place, he scanned it with his eyes hoping to spot Kitser amongst the crowd.

A triumphant shout and he found him sitting with some smugglers, trading old flimsi cards with them as Anakin heard them grumbling about their loss. 

Typical Kitser.

"Will I ever see you not robbing someone of their treasured belongings for once in my life?"

"Ani!" Kitser immediately stood up and pulled him in a tight hug.

He laughed, patting him on the back with equal fervour.

"I can't believe it, you actually kept your word and came!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you call me a liar," he said dryly.

"To your own face?" Kitser put his hand on his chest. "I would never."

"Of course."

"Gentlemen," Kitser turned to the smugglers who watched him with curiosity. "Meet Anakin Skywalker, the best pilot in the galaxy and a very good friend of mine."

"You're Skywalker?" One of them said, he was a burly zabrak with yellow skin and metal clips pinned to the hem of his leather jacket.

"In the flesh."

"Heard you won the Boonta Eve Classic when you were nine, how true is that?"

"How true do you reckon?"

The smuggler snorted.

"Alright, I haven't met this guy in quite awhile. I'm sure you can all discuss various podracers at a later time to your heart's content."

With those parting words, Kitser hauled them to the bar and asked the server for two cups of Tatooine Sunsets.

"Good that you didn't get lost on the way, I feared you'd forgotten the streets."

"Most of it is still the way it used to be."

"The wind blows and the storm rages on but the desert stays the same."

Anakin nodded.

"Anything that did change?"

"Beside the welcome absence of the hutts and building some semblance of an economy? Not much, the moisture farmers are still hard at work and the Tuskens are still raiding."

The mention of the Sand people made shame and hot anger course through his veins. He took a sip of his drink to stamp it down.

"Where are your little helions?"

"At the Lars's, Beru and Owen were kind enough to offer us a place to stay. Right now, the children are taking advantage of the large expanse of space to explore."

"Well, I am glad that you decided to come back home, Anakin."

He took another gulp. "I thought it was time to visit."

Kitser raised his glass, "here's to that."

Here's to that indeed.

* * *

Anakin climbed the steps of the homestead, gravel crushing beneath his boots. As soon as he stepped out from under the arched entrance, he was met by the relentless heat of Tatooine's suns shining down on him, colouring the sky a vivid orange.

He walked slowly, as if worried that running across the short distance would dispel the moment, would let the phantom feeling of his mother's presence around him disappear. 

Kneeling, the sand cushioned his knees and fluttered in the wind, scorching hot air heavy in his lungs. 

"Hey, Mom," his voice cracked on the syllabus. 

The slab of stone that had been put there as a marker for his mother's grave bore the signs of harsh winds and time in the cracks that splintered its surface. 

He should have gotten her something better.

It wouldn't have made a difference, but he should have gotten her something better anyway.

"I miss you so much."

His head bowed and he gripped the fabric of his pants. Breathing harshly, he sat tall.

"I am sorry I never came to visit sooner but I was ashamed of facing you again after I failed you."

There were so many things he should have, could have done. 

Arrived sooner, ran faster, been stronger. 

What he wouldn't do to have his mother by his side, to see the home he'd built, the children he was raising. To know Padmé properly and dote on his children and be adored by them in return.

Some things couldn't be changed though. 

"But I am very happy now. I got the life we always promised we'd have and I wake up each day looking forward to what's to come, like how you wanted me to."

The confessions were bursting forth and Anakin couldn't make them stop, didn't want to make them stop.

"My home is bright and full of life; the children make it hard for it not to be, teasing each other all day long. We have a garden full of trees and grass and the air is always cool. Sometimes there's a songbird or two that comes under our window."

"I wish you could see it. It's only missing you."

Footsteps came up and towards him, slow in their approach. He knew they were Padmé's from the pace.

Anakin turned to look at her, seeing the question in her eyes and nodded.

She took the last few inches in a few steps, folding her knees to sit beside him. He pulled her to him, needing her strength. 

Moments later they were joined by Melina, Luke, Leia and Matthias who sat next to them, forming a half circle around the grave that was the only distinction to the barren sandy desert par the Lars' home. 

Fingers gathering sand, he clenched a fistful of it and let the particles slowly flow back on the ground, whispering the words of a prayer he hadn't said since he was a child. 

Anakin hoped his Mother would know that she would never be forgotten.

* * *

The Tuskens marched beside each other across the Jundland Wastes, their strides as one, gaderffii sticks strapped to their backs and Cycler Rifles at the ready.

They were on alert should they come across a trespasser crossing the rocky lands, to take their resources but most importantly their water.

Sacred water, promised to them by the Suns.

Reirin hoped they found someone for she longed to see her people in battle. As an Uli-ah, young and still fighting her way through childhood, she could only content herself with the tales she heard from the Storytellers.

Today though, she would see her fierce tribe warding off the settlers who unrighteously claimed the land for their own, and ready herself for the day when she too, would fight.

No matter what her tribe said, Reirin knew it was her destiny. 

There was a distinct shout from their leader, signalling for them to stop. View blocked by the others, she had to move to see the cause.

Barrels upon barrels were organized close to the bigger rock formation, their surface a dark brown.

Wood, Reirin realised and wondered how such a thing came to be on Tatooine. The only time she had seen wood was when they raided a ship of outsiders that crashed in the Dune Sea. Their water had been devoid of any heat and they had green plants in glass cylinders. 

Her father held his cycler tighter as he approached the barrels. He nudged it with the mouth of the weapon before removing the lid.

Reirin hurried over, almost forgetting how to breathe when she saw what was inside. 

Water.

Pure water filling the barrels to the brim. She couldn't fathom how so much of it could be in front of her, just out of reach.

The rest of the men hurried to see for themselves while she turned her head towards the rocky desert.

Behind her visors, she stared at the lone figure walking towards a silver ship gleaming in the sunlight and climbing up its raft. It pulled up not a moment later.

Her tribe were gathered around the barrels of water, grunting among each other, the words miracle, blessed and gift passing among them as they spoke.

But Reirin's eyes were on the silver ship, watching it fly away.

* * *

Padmé sipped on the freshly brewed tea, leaning her back against the wall as she flipped to the next page of the political thriller novel on her holopad.

With the beginning of the morning light breaking through, the living room was faintly donned in light, that chill that reminded her of her childhood days in the mountains gracing the air.

There was a faint thump as footsteps descended the stairs.

"Mom?" Matthias' voice was sleepy and quiet but it still broke the stillness of the house.

"I'm here, sweetheart."

He walked over to her, rubbing his eyes and blinking his eyes in an unfocused manner.

"What are you doing up so early?" The question was punctuated by a drawn-out yawn.

"Reading," she answered, pulling him to her, and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You?"

He shrugged, "I just woke up."

Matthias hoisted himself up next to her on the window seat, sitting between her and the sill with little to no discomfort. It wouldn't be long before he'd inevitably hit his growth spurt and no longer fit in the cramped space.

Padmé lifted her arm so he could snuggle to her chest. Matthias did so, letting out another yawn.

"Don't you want to go back to bed? You don't have to go to school today and can sleep in late."

"I can't fall back asleep after I wake up."

"Alright."

She continued her reading, taking another sip from the forgotten cup of tea. Matthias' breaths were the only noise save for the occasional twittering from the birds that were waking up. 

Looking down at him, she saw his eyes tracing the words, the signs of sleep mostly gone. 

"Do you want to read something else?"

Political thrillers were among the least of her children's favourite things to read, always saying that they lose interest about halfway through, preferring to watch halo movies or to read high fantasy fiction instead.

"No, it's okay," he said. "I want to know how the Princess tricks the Minister into revealing his crime."

A pause.

"But maybe we can read some medical stories next?"

"If I find something appropriate, we will," she promised.

"Okay."

Putting her chin atop his head, she let herself become engrossed in the climax of the story, Matthias cuddling closer to her.

He let out a whoop of delight when the Princess managed to expose her traitorous minister and Padmé laughed.

* * *

Waves crashed against each other as the tides pulled them to shore. Anakin could feel the wind as it battled against the fabric of his shirt, willing him to move with it.

Save for the faint trail of footprints on the sand that was the only indication of the presence of their family, who had hurried to the villa for drinks and something to eat after spending all day swimming or playing, the beach was blissfully deserted.

The drifting water shallowly lapped at his feet, a stark difference between its temperature and the hotness of the sun.

Padmé lifted the fabric of her dress, walking deeper into the water until her legs were submerged, wayward curls fluttering in the air.

"Tell me again about your school days on the islands."

He'd heard her recounters more times than he could remember but Anakin always loved to listen to it again and again. Padmé had a way of describing the picturesque memory of childhood games, freely racing each other through the lake and the first time seeing the sun set in a way that left Anakin with a muted sort of contentment.

Almost like they were his memories too.

"Which part do you want to hear about?" 

"All of it, any of it."

Padmé mulled it over. "Oh, did I ever tell you about the swimming competitions we had?"

"No," he said, he was pretty sure she hadn't which was strange. 

"Well, when we were in Level Three schooling, we were joined by the senior class, aged twelve to sixteen, and we hosted this silly contest where the winner had to swim from Varykino and to the island without taking more than a thirty-second-break in the middle. Everyone took it most seriously."

"And you?"

"What about me?" Her tone was nonchalant yet her cheeks were reddening.

Anakin frowned as he eyed her.

"Oh, Force," he mumbled. "Did you lose?"

"No," she said, affronted.

"Oh you did," he said, gleefully. "All this talk about being one of the best swimmers and you couldn't win such an easy competition."

"For your information, I had sprained my ankles then."

"It's okay if you don't know how to swim, my love. I would, of course, be honoured to teach you."

Padmé's reply manifested itself in her splashing him with the water with a kick of her foot.

"Oh, you didn't just do that."

He kicked back and Padmé splashed him once more. Every attack on him was met with swift retaliation and soon the water around them was foaming, Padmé and him soaked from head to toe.

"Alright, surrender now." 

Padmé gave an elegant arch of her eyebrow and then kicked at the water with her feet so that the next splash hit him in the chest.

"Surrendering is not my way."

She whirled around, the motion losing its dramatic effect with the water weighing her down and her hair plastered to her skin.

Anakin's lips curved into a smile as he advanced slowly but the impact of his feet hitting the water gave him away and Padmé broke into a stilted run, him following after her.

She faced him, combing the messy wind-swept curls back from her face.

"I warn you, I'm not to be trifled with."

"We shall see about that, my love," he said and lunged to catch her, only missing her by a hair's breadth. 

"Anakin, no!" She yelled, laughing as she did, the sound echoing around the empty beach.

Deciding to be sneaky, he stopped her movement with the Force, ignoring her protests.

"This is cheating!"

"Hmm, do you surrender?"

"Never," she sounded breathlessly jubilant as she replied.

He was about to carry Padmé and dunk her in the water but she beat him to it; tripping him over with her foot. 

Laughing they tumbled down together before settling onto the beach where the water was shallowest. 

Anakin took the opportunity to admire her, cheeks flushed and curls sticking to her skin. His fingers smoothed over the white hairs, few but most definitely there. 

She smiled when she saw the look on his face and a similarly soft grin grew on his face.

That didn't stop her from gathering her very wet, _very_ heavy hair in one hand and slap his shoulder with it.

Fair enough. 

* * *

Padmé clenched her fists in the fabric of her dress to contain the tears that wished to claw its way out of her and forced herself to swallow. 

The fire of the pyre flared as it consumed her father's corpse, its crackling echoing sharply in Theed's Funeral Temple.

Mother stood between her and Sola who had her arms holding her in support. Jobal's features were contorted in anguish, breaths carrying the faint notes of sobs.

Ryoo stood behind her mother, her face solemn and letting her father to comfort her. 

Pooja and Melina were shedding silent tears and next to them Luke and Leia held each other's hands, Matthias in front of them, staring blankly at the pyre.

The melancholy was suffocating Padmé, grief wound tight around her heart. 

Without conscious thought, her fingers seeked Anakin's, tightening around him to the point of pain. He voiced no complaints save for a brief wave of calm that tried to sooth the endless pit of sadness. 

The holymen said aloud the prayers and Padmé repeated them monotonically, eyes on the pyre, trying to keep the tears at bay.

They had been lucky, a part of her whispered, in spite of countless tragedies, an invasion and a war, her family had been untouched, safe and happy and alive. She had had years upon years, far more than she could have hoped to to compensate for all the time she'd spent as Queen and Senator and to reconnect with her parents.

Countless opportunities to rediscover how wonderful conversations could be with her father, his intelligence and quiet support. 

They had been lucky.

She blinked and her tears fell.

It still hurt.

* * *

Luke blinked when the door opened and almost cursed whoever it was. He'd finally managed to fall asleep after tossing on his bed for what seemed like hours and now he was back where he started.

Just great.

Matthias came into view, walking over to his own bed, and sat on the covers. In the shadows of the room, face barely illuminated by the outside light, he looked pensive and despondent.

He was about to ask what was wrong but shrugged and closed his eyes again; Matthias would tell him when he wanted to.

"Luke."

Although he'd been hoping for not right  _ now _ .

"Luke."

A silent groan and he answered. "Yeah?"

"Are you awake?"

"I am now," he said, sighing. "What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

Matthias flopped back on the mattress, "I don't know."

Making peace with the fact that he wasn't getting much rest any time soon, he sat up. "You don't know or you don't want to know that you know?"

"That made no sense."

"Course it did," he said breezily. "And you know it. Now tell me what's bothering you so much."

"Ask nicely."

"Oh, I miss the days when you were a sweet shy boy instead of this rude person you have become."

In truth, Matthias was still as shy as ever, preferring to quietly observe strangers instead of engaging them, only comfortable around family, Ben and Ahsoka. The rest of the galaxy would never be able to get his brother out of his shell.

Still, what kind of brother would he be if he didn't make fun of his sibling whenever the opportunity presented itself?

Matthias hummed. "I'm sure."

"You have five minutes before I leave you and go back to sleep."

He heard an exhale.

"Promise you won't laugh."

Luke frowned. "I'd never do that."

"I don't want Mom and Dad to die."

Luke's head snapped to the side to stare at his brother but he was still staring at the ceiling.

"I don't really remember my Mother and Father but I remember how much it hurt not having them around and I remember my Aunt, I still miss her all the time even though it's been years. And I'm just… I am tired of losing people and I can't imagine one day coming home and Mom and Dad aren't there anymore."

Luke voiced no immediate reply for he'd thought the exact same thing. Death wasn't a foreign concept to him; he'd consoled classmates and orphans before but he'd never experienced the terrible ache of losing a loved one.

And after their grandfather's funeral, his thoughts wouldn't leave him in peace. There'd been a cold vice around his heart as he imagined that one day it'd be his parents' turn.

That he'd be without his father's hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to continue practising on his flying when he hadn't flown as smoothly as he'd hoped or his mother's hugs and the way she combed her hand through his hair as he told her about everything he was learning.

Just thinking about it now made his throat close up.

"I know how you feel."

Matthias's laugh wasn't one that should have come out of a twelve year old.

"Aren't we a pair?"

Luke let out a chuckle of his own. "We certainly are."

"Welcome to my life for the last couple of months."

"You haven't been sleeping for  _ months?  _ Why didn't you tell any of us."

"No, I've been getting sleep but what's there to tell? I didn't want to upset anyone."

"This family has a surprisingly terrible issue with communication."

"Hey, I'm about to go on the wonderous adventures of adolescence. I have the right to one angsty meltdown," Matthias said and Luke was glad to hear a note of jest in his voice.

"I haven't had one so far and I'm perfectly fine."

"Uh, whatever."

Luke counted each breath he took until he reached his fifteenth. 

"Do you… do you have nightmares?"

"Not a lot."

"What are they about?"

"You know, typical nightmare stuff, the house empty, all of us fading away, Mom and Dad gone."

The words made him close his eyes.

"It sounds so ridiculous when I say it out loud."

"It's not ridiculous," Luke said. "Dad always says that while we shouldn't always fixate on our dreams, that doesn't mean they aren't important as well."

"I know, I know. I just…"

Matthias stopped speaking and curled in on himself.

"You want to hear a secret?" Luke asked. 

"Sure."

"I think we're going to have lots of time with Mom and Dad. We'll have good days and bad days and even when life takes us on different roads, we won't stay away for long, and when the time comes, it will hurt but we'll get better. The sadness won't last forever and in the end we'll all be together again."

His brother was quiet as he thought over what he said.

"Did the Force tell you that?"

"Yes," he said softly and felt the truth of his words rush through him. "It did tell me that."

* * *

"Hey Dad, could you come help me with my project?"

Anakin stepped inside the girls' room, found Leia sitting on the floor and flipping through the files on the holo-projector. 

"Of course, what do you want my help with?"

"Some technical stuff."

She gave him a smile and stood up. "I'm just gonna go get my pad from downstairs. It has some important data."

"Alright."

He stretched on Leia's bed, eyes dropping at the comfortable feel of the bed against his back.

Seconds later, Leia came back. He opened his eyes and watched as she discarded her pad on the side and moved to lie beside him, unfolding the blanket to spread it over them.

Amused, Anakin asked, "I thought you had something important you wanted me to help you with."

"Eh, it's okay," Leia said, adjusting her head on his chest. "Boring project anyway."

His shoulders shook in mirth at her flippant tone but he did scooch over when she asked him too, waiting patiently for her to settle down.

Leia's breathing eventually slowed and with the curtains drawn close, only faint light coming through, the breeze not too chilly that he was cold, Anakin found himself slipping into a pleasant drowsy haze.

It was only when he heard approaching footsteps that he reopened his eyes. Melina walked in, raising her eyebrows at the sight before she frowned, considering.

Shrugging, she put her bag to the side, rushed towards the bed, and jumped on it. Anakin slowed down her descent with the Force so she'd land gently on the opposite side of him.

His daughter immediately curled around him like a loth-cat around a warm log, yawning and moving her lek from under her head to settle more comfortably. 

It was a bit awkward being squashed from left and right but Anakin appreciated the warmth, eventually dozing off. 

* * *

"Thank you for today, it was lovely," Padmé said as they climbed the stairs. "I definitely needed it."

They'd gone around the main markets in Theed for hours, looking at shops and stalls before they had lunch at one of the restaurants by the river.

"And I liked the stargazing bit at the end," Padmé told him, eyes sparkling as she looked at him. "Very romantic."

"Milady you haven't even glimpsed the peak of my romance."

“Hm, well save some of the romance for next time, we have parenting duties to get back to.”

Sneaking in one last kiss on the cheek, he murmured in agreement. “Yes, you’re absolutely right.”

Padmé opened the door, unclasping her cloak to hang it by the entrance, while he took off his shoes. Threepio came shuffling towards them.

"Master Ani, Miss Padmé. I'm so pleased to see your safe return. I trust your day went well?"

"It did, Threepio. Thank you for asking."

"Well, I must say. The children behaved wonderfully while you were out, not a single fight or misbehaviour from one of them."

"That's good to hear."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I shall resume my chores."

Threepio shuffled away to the office and Anakin knew that he was, without a doubt, checking on the order of things for possibly the tenth time.

"They are uncharacteristically quiet. What do you think they're up to?" 

There was a scream, a loud thump and footsteps running on the stairs.

"You had to ask."

"LUKE AND LEIA SKYWALKER, GET BACK HERE!" 

The twins appeared, dashing towards them as they hid themselves behind him and Padmé. 

"Hide us, please."

"She's gonna kill us," Luke gasped.

Melina came down, fuming and with a murderous look on her face. Matthias followed at a far more leisurely pace, his serene expression standing out among the tension in the room.

"You!"

Luke and Leia cringed behind them. 

Melina stepped towards them, stopping in front of Padmé to look at her, "oh hi Mom, hi Dad, how was your day? Could you step aside, I need to talk to Luke and Leia."

Leia gripped Padmé's dress in a silent plea not to throw her to the rancors. Behind him, Luke positioned Anakin so he'd be mostly out of sight.

"What did they do?" He asked.

Luke sputtered indignantly.

"We didn't do  _ anything _ ," Leia said, equally indignant. 

"They stole my pad!"

"What?" 

"Melina is getting love messages!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm not getting  _ love messages _ . What sort of bantha poodoo-"

"Language."

"Sorry Mom - are you talking about?"

"We saw your notification," Leia said with such damning conviction, coming from behind her mother, and crossed her arms at her chest. 

"Notification?" Melina blinked, incredulous and confused.

"Yes, from the contact labeled as 'fellow legislatior'."

"And you'd think that proves nothing but-" Luke paused. "The message started with 'DRS', which as you all know stands for darling radiant star, a common phrase among the romantic  _ and _ it was labelled private."

'Darling radiant star?' Padmé mouthed and Anakin could only shrug as he tried to comprehend the fact that his daughter was receiving love messages, preferring not to focus on the startling realisation that they were getting old.

"Is that it?"

"You have more evidence?" Leia raised an eyebrow.

Melina slapped her hand against her forehead, "I have the dumbest siblings."

"Yeah, yeah, continue on with playing innocent."

"Okay, oh supreme detectives of the Galactic Republic. The contact is labelled fellow legislator because it is from a  _ fellow legislator _ and it's private since we're discussing some of the new protocols that will be introduced in the Naboo Council of governors and DRS doesn't stand for darling radiant star, it's an  _ abbreviated designation _ !"

Luke and Leia were rendered speechless. 

Satisfied, Melina thrust her hand forward, "pad, now!"

"But, but-" 

"Sweethearts, your assumptions weren't correct, you ought to return the pad to your sister. In fact you shouldn't have taken it in the first place."

He noticed Matthias muffling his laughter in the sleeve of his shirt. 

"I suppose," Leia grumbled.

Luke let out a long suffering sigh before he reluctantly handed it over.

"Thank you," Melina said, not without a bite to her tone. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to finish."

With that, she swiftly turned on her heels and rushed up the stairs.

"I can't believe we were wrong!" Luke said in disbelief. 

"You shouldn't have been snooping around in your sister's things. That was very rude."

"She has been weird for some weeks, listening to more music than was healthy and writing a lot in her journal - no we didn't read it behind her back - so obviously that warranted investigation."

"An investigation that amounted to nothing," Leia said, sitting beside Matthias. Luke moved from behind Anakin and went to do the same, grumbling under his breath.

Matthias chose that moment to speak.

"Hey Lei."

"Yeah?"

"Since when do political designations get abbreviated in formal messages?"

Leia froze and slowly met Luke's eyes who seemed to be coming to the same conclusions. 

Before he or Padmé could stop them, they ran upstairs.

"You are very sneaky," he told his youngest. Matthias gave an innocent smile in return.

Anakin sighed as he heard the door open with a crash. Besides him, Padmé winced.

"MELINA, YOU ABSOLUTE LIAR!"

* * *

If people thought that the Senate was grandiose, then it didn't even compare to the Celebratory halls, spared no luxury for the fifteenth anniversary of the end of the Clone Wars.

The ceiling was decorated with delicate strings of crystals that reflected the light and gave the area an airy feeling. There were Alderaanian carnations on the tables and floors were sprinkled with bits of stardust.

They were led to the exhibition sector by a senate aide; as prominent figures in the most important war in the last century, Anakin, Padmé and Ahsoka had unrestricted access to all the exhibitions but at the behest of the children they were currently looking at all the official photographs of the GAR.

Luke stepped closer to the holo, reading a loud the attached commentary. "The battle of Anaxes took place in the third and last year of the Clone Wars on the planet Anaxes where the Republic's army struggled against the Separatists' forces before they were bravely pushed back by Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu, securing uncontested victory."

"That is an oversimplification of what actually happened."

"Well, People don't like to know the gory details. Keep it nice and simple but mention  _ some  _ hardships so that the celebrations feel worth it."

Ahsoka shook her head, "don't I know it?"

Next, Anakin and Ahsoka stopped in front of a twenty inch holo display.

"Oh, it's  _ that _ picture."

Everyone gathered to look at the aforementioned image. It proudly displayed Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka front and center, sporting their armoured robes and flanked by the men of the 501 and the 212 who had their helmets on, splatters of yellow and blue arranged evenly on both sides.

Behind them was the smokey trail of the battle clouding the sky.

He could still remember when the picture graced the holonews. Anakin had been on leave, enjoying the scarce opportunity to travel to Varykino and hide away with Padmé without the weight of the war hanging over them.

It had been posted while they were having their dinner out on the terrace, the smell of the lake making him forget all about the misery of endless battles.

Padmé, upon seeing the article, had very diplomatically commented that the tight edge to his smile highlighted the great cost of the war almost effortlessly.

Anakin had replied that it highlighted his impressive restraint in not throttling the reporters.

He had not appreciated being interviewed post a drilling and exhausting battle, several of his men lost to the Separatists' fire, even more civilians dead and with him injured to boot.

"Fun times," Ahsoka said, then grimaced. "Though I would have appreciated it if they hadn't insisted on making me stand between you and Obi-Wan. My height was far from flattering back then."

"At least you have height now, we're probably doomed to spend the rest of our lives craning our necks up at everyone we meet."

"It's not that bad, our height is appropriately charming," Padmé told Luke.

"Tell that to my poor feet when I can't reach any pedals on the speeders."

"Strange, I could have sworn you were reaching the pedals just fine this morning."

Luke wisely did not reply. 

"Pardon me, Lady Amidala," an aide said.

"Yes?"

"The political sector of the exhibition requests your presence."

"Of course. I'll be there right away," she told her. The aide gave a subtle bow of the head before leaving and Padmé turned to them.

"Well duty calls, don't do anything reckless while I'm gone."

They gave her looks of such innocence it was a wonder that she didn't roll her eyes outright. 

As if she didn't know what her children, husband and Ahsoka could do if they decided to stir trouble.

* * *

They must have been going through the displays for hours, Leia was sure. Give her more time and she'd probably make a great tour guide to the place.

Growing bored, she trailed her eyes over the crowds. The exhibition held a mix of all sorts of species, most who held important positions, either as ambassadors from their homeworlds or members in the Senate, current members or like her Mother former ones.

Or in the case of the short green person in traditional robes and accompanied by six others who were dressed similarly, a Jedi.

He must have sensed her staring as he turned his head to the side. Leia immediately looked away before he could spot her.

"And where was this taken?" Matthias asked Dad, stepping closer to a holo projection showcasing another battalion with their Jedi General.

"I have no idea, maybe Dantooine? I think I was in the Outer Rim then."

"But correct you are. Dantooine indeed, it is."

"Master Yoda," Dad and Ahsoka said at once, standing up just the tiniest bit straighter.

Oh, so that was the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. 

Leia thought he'd be… taller.

"Skywalker, Tano. Warms my heart to see you well, it does."

"Uh, thank you, Master Yoda." Never had Ahsoka sounded so awkward in Leia's memory as she did now.

The other Jedi drew closer. Whether because they were all supposed to present a united front on a day celebrating the defeat of their greatest enemy or because of her Dad and Ahsoka, being former Jedi, she couldn't tell.

Leia spotted Uncle Ben standing a bit in the back and discreetly waved her hand. His beard twitched in that way that told her he was trying not to smile.

"Your children, these are, Skywalker?" The grandmaster asked, leaning on his grimmer stick.

Leia felt her eyes twitch. Being talked over was never a favourite pastime of hers.

"These are his children, yes," she said, tone deliberately polite and casual.

Yoda's chuckle was low and throaty.

"Look much like your mother, you do, young Skywalker."

"I have been told that a lot."

"But your father's temperament, you have."

Luke's amusement shone through their connection with clarity. 

"Strong in the Force, I can sense you are."

At that Leia shot a look at Luke who exchanged a wry glance with Melia whose gaze met Matthias who in turn looked at her.

"You could say that."

"Know the ways of the Jedi, do you?"

"Some, my father taught Luke and I a great deal and Ahsoka offered some of her own experience."

One of the other Jedi, a tall bald man with a stern expression on his face said, "it is rare for us to meet those trained to use the Force outside of the temples."

She shrugged, "I don't think it really matters in the grand scheme of things." And then because she couldn't resist. "I think it's actually better."

Luke, faithful partner in crime since they were fetuses in their mother's womb, caught quickly to her intentions and smiled that bright sunny smile of his that always made people coo.

"It sure is. Nothing's better than being taught meditation while you can hear breakfast getting prepared in the kitchen."

"Think your being raised by your parents was best, you do, hmm?"

Leia couldn't identify whether the line of questioning was on account of genuine curiosity or to cast doubt on her and Luke's upbringing but she felt her anger simmer as it continued nonetheless. 

Melina looped her arms around hers, her courteous posture flawless and told Yoda and the rest of the Jedi, "There is no other place for us to be."

* * *

Anakin watched the exchange between Yoda and the children with no small amount of trepidation and concern. Ahsoka was similarly tense at his side.

"And besides, we love our Mom and Dad very much," said Matthias happily.

"Our Mom especially," piped up the twins at the same time ever so casually.

Plo-Koon appeared ignorant of how to proceed as he shot Windu, Shaak-Ti and Obi-Wan a cautious glance. Yoda appeared as unruffled as ever.

"That's very true, we'd join a Sith Lord for her."

Obi-Wan coughed violently.

Windu's face remained smooth as marble. "A Sith Lord?"

"Yeah," Melina said. "But only if she's in big trouble, you know, she'd be pretty upset if we collaborated with a Sith Lord."

"Furious."

"We'd be grounded for life," Luke told them gravely.

"Which is why we'd only join a Sith Lord if she needs help."

Leia turned to her siblings with a frown. "Mom is smarter than a Sith Lord though so she'd probably never need anything from them."

"And more efficient, too."

The Jedi Masters were ever so still and silent as they stared at the innocent expressions of his four children, unblinking. 

Obi-Wan, however, was shooting him a significant glance of exasperated annoyance, the type that Obi-Wan alone could convey.

Anakin buried his face in the palm of his hand, feigning embarrassment to hide the wide grin on his face.

His children were brilliant. 

They'd probably cause the entirety of the Jedi Order to never step in a hundred meter range within him or Padmé without rigorous checks of their intentions and hidden red lightsabers and plans for Galactic domination, but they were brilliant. 

His head snapped up when Plo-Koon spoke, his voice slightly choked.

"And what's your father's stance on the matter?"

All his children looked the Jedi collectively in the eye when Matthias told them, "He'd be the Sith Lord in question, of course."

He was gonna get them all their favourite chocolates this week.

* * *

"I had always thought that you were going to be the death of me but dare I say it, your children might just beat you to it."

It was only his deep respect for Obi-Wan's aging nerves that had Anakin successfully smother his laughter.

"What were they thinking?" 

"You might not believe it but I had no idea they were going to do that," he said. "What did Master Yoda say?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "he said that adolescent's sense of humor shall never quite lose its mirth."

"See no problem."

His friend rubbed his beard wearily. "I am getting too old for this."

"I won't argue with you on that one."

Obi-Wan gave him a scathing look, unbefitting of a peace loving Jedi Master.

Anakin patted him on the shoulder, "take pride in your white hairs. It means you survived the trials of living."

"I would have rather not have gotten them because all the Skywalkers in my life are determined to send me to an early grave."

"Don't worry, you still look fetching enough."

"Thank you, Anakin, what a reliving thing to hear," Obi-Wan said drily.

He spotted an approaching guest coming towards them and beamed. "Well, if you'll excuse me I am going to find my wife while you plot out how to escape the enthused admirer heading your way."

Anakin did in fact duck before Obi-Wan could so much as blink, chuckling at the bewilderment he could feel in the Force, and focused on spotting Padmé.

With the speeches over and the music floor only occupied by couples, most of the others standing with their friends and committee to partake in a glass of wine and light snacks, he could see all in attendance.

There were politicians Anakin could scarcely remember the names of, senators and ambassadors and of course the delegates from the Neutral Systems.

Former Senators were conversing with colleagues and friends alike. Ahsoka stood in a corner by the terrace talking to Riyo Chuchi, her demeanor relaxed as she sipped on a glass of champagne. 

He found Padmé after another circle around the spacious ballroom, standing with Breha and Bail Organa. Her navy blue dress made the glittering pins delicately woven in the coiled strands of her stand out against everybody else.

"Excuse me, milady. Would you honour me with this dance?"

She excused herself from the Organas and turned to him with a grin, "Only if you don't tell my husband."

"I would never," he said, only sparing Breha and Bail's fond smile a passing look, leading her to the dance floor. "I hear he's impulsive and overbearing. You must be a hero for putting up with him."

"Don't say that," she told him, the stern tone of her voice losing its effect with the warmth of her eyes. "He's wonderful. I happen to love him very much."

Anakin spun her around, the fabric of her dress rippling and sparkling in the light, and caught her in his arms, leaning in to kiss her on the cheeks.

He whispered, low in her ears. "He loves you very much, too."

He was thirty seven and had been married to Padmé for eighteen years of those and yet her smile never failed to leave him as breathless as he had been when he was nineteen.

* * *

Melina smiled as she spotted her brother and sister at one of the sides of the ballroom. Luke and Leia were engaged in conversation with Winter Organa, excitement so palpable between the three of them that she could see it all the way from where she was standing.

They were good friends, had been since the Organas had offered aid for refugees on Alderaan through the Foundation and the Viceroy had met them with his daughter in tow, but intergalactic distance made their friendship harder to maintain.

Walking on the edge of the ballroom floor where various couples danced, she hummed to the melody of the music.

Some shot her curious looks but Melina ignored the silent questions of why she was by herself in a ballroom full of countless people.

She quite liked being an outsider observer for the moment.

Hands gripped her shoulders and she yelped, letting out a shuddering breath when she saw that it was only Luke and Leia.

"You scared the stars out of me, both of you."

Luke gave her an apologetic smile, "sorry."

"Have you seen Mom and Dad or Matthias?"

"No," Melina answered. "They have been oddly missing."

"Hmm," Leia said, lacing their arms together. On Melina's right Luke did the same. "Conspiracy."

"Probably, what about Matthias?"

"I don't know, last I saw him he was getting some water," she answered, trying to spot him.

When she did lay her eyes on him, she had to blink for quite some time in order to ensure that she wasn't hallucinating. 

Her, well not  _ baby _ brother, but not that old either, certainly not old enough to be blushing hard enough for it to noticeably tinge his skin as he tried and, from what she could see, failed to talk to a green-skinned twi'lek, their skin also tinged.

Her mouth opened as comprehension dawned on her.

Oh, Matthias had a crush.

That was almost too good to be true.

"Am I actually seeing what I am seeing or are my eyes deceiving me?"

"He didn't tell me," Luke murmured in betrayal. "And I'm his brother."

"Judging by the dopey smile, I'd say it was sudden."

They watched as he pointed behind him at the balconies, then stumbled when the twi'lek grinned.

"So just to be clear we're not gonna let him live this down, right?"

"Oh yeah."

Matthias walked away then turned and waved at his new friend before resuming his stride and fisted his hand in victory once he was out of sight.

"Aw, he's so cute when he's all lovestruck."

"Well, we've secured our brother. Now, where are Mom and Dad?"

And another round Melina went, trying to spot her parents, which was not too hard as she usually had to pinpoint the tallest heads in the room and manage from there.

Sometimes having a giant for a father  _ was  _ helpful.

"Found them."

They looked so taken with each other, so lost in their own world, Melina felt her heart melting a little. Dad bent his head so that their noses were touching, their eyes closing in bliss as they swayed to the music. Mom tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, her other hand clasping his tightly.

"Why are Mom and Dad so gross?" Leia asked, fondness in her tone.

"I'll tell you when you're older," she joked.

Leia stuck out her tongue. 

The music's tempo picked up as the band switched into a more lively beat.

"Oh, I love that song," Luke said and unceremoniously pulled her towards the dancing couples.

"Hey," Leia yelled, offended at being left behind.

Luke twirled Melina around, making her giggle at his flair, he laughed right back and spun himself to meet her halfway. Leia appeared right behind them with Matthias in tow and turned her head away when Luke tried to dance with her.

The frown dissipated once Melina took her hands and gave her her own spin inciting a smile out of her. They switched partners, Leia with Matthias and Melina with Luke, all of them shifting their weight from one foot to another in sync with the music.

Whoever it was that had Corellian dance music played was her hero.

She cringed when she felt herself colliding with another, preparing an apology on the tip of her tongue but the hand that steadied her was warm and familiar, holding her with all the care in the world.

"Careful, darling."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Dad, dance with me," Leia said, not giving their father room to refuse as she gripped his hands and pulled them closer to the center of the dance floor.

Melina did the same with her mother who came without protest.

It was quite funny to watch her Mom who was always so graceful with her movements fumble her way through the whole thing but Melina was too giddy to even bother teasing and when Luke demanded his turn to dance with Mom, she obliged.

They laughed as they bumped into each other, the sound blending in with the music.

Nothing was ever perfect but this moment certainly came close to being so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the last chapter! I started working on this story in June and it has been my main focus since then. It was purely a self-indulgent fic and I have to admit I was absolutely floored by the overwhelming positive feedback. I have been thinking about expanding on this universe, what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyways, in honour of this fic's completion; tell me what was your favourite character development? Your favourite chapter? What were your top five scenes? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who'd left a comment, you guys really uplifted me when my inspiration was flagging <3


End file.
